


Beta Testing

by Shadowfire_RavenPheonix



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: A Fuck Ton Of Awkwardness, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered A/B/O Dynamics, Blushing, Boys Kissing, But Once We Get Going..., Candid Discussions of Sexual Situations, Caught, Chapter 3 is hard to tag, Come Eating, Digital World, Discoveries Re Sexuality Later In Life, Discussions of Non Conventional Relationships, Discussions of Non-con Situations, Don't Be Fooled - We're Gonna Have Banged Most Of Them By Then End, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposition, Fondling, Grian-Centric, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Just Gotta Set The Scene, M/M, Masturbation, Matebonding, Mates, Mentions of Death & Respawn, Mentions of Potential Child Endangerment Situations, Multi, Neck Kissing, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Panic, Past Accidental Voyeurism, Pheromones, PornIsThePlot, Referring to Characters as Gay - But not in a derogatory way, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Build, Unxepected Heat, Wet Dream, Will update tags and Relationship tags as we go, candy cum, implied polyamory, mentions of gang rape, protective alphas, sexual embarrassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix/pseuds/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix
Summary: Grian was nervous when he was invited to join the HermitCraft server, because unbeknownst to anyone, the popular family friendly entertainment server is also an ACTIVE A/B/O server behind the scenes. After, having spent so much time with them and making so many amazing friends while on the UA (or Unavailable) list during season six, he's decided to make it more official and join the Active Available List for season seven. For Grian, however, the switch is going to be life changing.A journey of sexual self discovery and experimentation.Not Your Typical A/B/O
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Viktor | Iskall85, Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef, Keralis/Xisumavoid (Implied), Zedaph/TangoTek/ImpulseSV (Implied)
Comments: 292
Kudos: 291





	1. One Step Forward. Can’t Go Back.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You've Got The Love I Need To See Me Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713405) by [AbschaumNo1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1). 



> **A/N:** *Nervous laughter* Riiiiiiiiight so I haven’t written anything since Drumf got elected, and I’m pretty much about 100% certain that the emotional uncertainty and upheaval of all that is to blame for it.  
> But I’m back… in the wrong fandom. If you're one of my long ago followers, my deepest apologies. I will someday find the inner fortitude to return to the angst ridden glory that is DA, but until then I need something more innocently...scarin to prevert. Thus... Hermitcraft! (but hey stick around, you don't really need to know anything fandom relevant for this fic- basically: A/B/O, people be pretty, we gonna make 'em fuuuuuuuuuck)  
> To all those who are meeting me for the first time in this fandom - Hallo! Take pity on me, I’m pretty rusty, but if you give me a chance and stick with me I can promise some real jaw dropping, graphic, mind bending, make-you-need-to-go-change-your-drawers, errotica… eventually. I have this nasty habit of world building and setting up character development before getting down to the good stuff... but anticipation just makes it all the sweeter, right?  
> Mind the tags, I’ll be updating as we go (and they’ll likely be ridiculous by the time this thing actually wraps up).  
> And just for the record. I’m playing with the fictional personas as portrayed by youtubers, not the youtubers themselves. While I may occasionally draw on aspects of said, youtubers IRL appearances/physicality to fill in the blanks left by the generic nature of Minecraft skins; I am in NO WAY shipping the real people behind the scenes and believe they are entitled to their privacy. If they've not chosen to share it, I will not use it, even if it has become common knowledge within the fandom. Just putting that out there.
> 
>  **A Note about A/B/O and me:** This will not be your typical "omega in heat = alpha smash!" kinda fic. I'm very fond of taking an established thing - be it tropes or pairings- and twisting them to keep things fresh. So yeah, if traditional ABOs aren't your thing maybe give this a go, and if they ARE your thing, open your mind cause this is gonna be a bit... different.

# Chapter 1

# One Step Forward. Can’t Go Back.

“Are you sure about this, dude?”

“I swear, Iskall, if you ask me for permission, or consent, or whatever _one_ more time, I’m going to say ‘No’ just to spite you.”

“Well then, we wouldn't want that now, would we?” Iskall retorted with a soft chuckle, the other man’s lips so close to his own Grian could feel the ghost of them as he spoke. 

Then they’re not _almost_ touching; they _are_ touching. 

Iskall’s tongue dancing over the seam of Grian’s lips requesting admittance, and Grian thoughtlessly - _recklessly_ \- gave it to him. The readstoner’s tongue surged forward, quickly sliding past the opening and giving Grian his first real taste of him.

The other Hermit's spicy aroma made manifest.

Grian's head swam as it flooded his senses, that sleepy stirring thing that had been gnawing at his subconscious mind ever since the shopping district, no longer merely restless but alive, awake and _ravenous_. With an irreversible tectonic upheaval, it came to roaring life, and Grian's entire world changed in a single earth shattering moment of wild pheromone driven restructurings.

Gasping, he pulled back from Iskall, head slamming against the wall behind him, chest heaving as his lungs screamed for air. His mind and body scrambling at the sensory overload of it all, while his partner in this endeavor, heedlessly ploughed onward; nose, and lips, and teeth dragging a path of pure fire down Grian’s exposed throat.

“Gods Grian,” Iskall rasped against him, his own breath ragged out of all proportion for what a simple kiss should have been able to do to either of them. “This is incredible. You’re Incredible." He brought his tongue back to Grian's throat once more, loosing a quiet groan of barely restrained want, "Absolute last chance, my friend. We take this step, and there's no going back. I honestly might not be able to stop myself with how good you taste."

And even as Grian's mouth began to water uncontrollably, he heard the echo of XisumaVoid’s voice ringing through his head, but he already knew; it was already far, far too late for either of them.

**_~A~B~O~_ **

  
  


“Absolute last chance, my friend, you take this step, and there's no going back.”

“I appreciate all the warnings, Xs-eye-Suma,” Grian snarked, making the other man’s eyes twinkle behind his visor at the way Grian intentionally mangled his name, “but I assure you, I’m a big boy. I know what I’m about, and I want to do this.”

X just continued to look at him for a moment, before finally pulling up the admin window to the server seed for the upcoming season. The list of hermits sprang into view for half a second before Xisuma again turned back to Grian.

“It's just, I mean… Are you one hundred perscent on all that reading I gave you? I know you think I’m being overly cautious here but you're the first ever Hermit to stay on the UA list for an entire season. And moving to the A list, particularly for beta’s like ourselves is… well it’s a pretty big deal on our server.” Xisuma looked down at Grian with an intensity that made the smaller man feel the urge to squirm like a child caught misbehaving. He _had_ read the crazy long document X had sent over as a prep package, well he had thoroughly _skimmed_ it - at least well enough to get the main bullet points.

He covered his mildly guilty blushes with exasperated bravado.

“Yes, yes. I get it. A-list Beta’s have a job to do on an Active A/B/O Server.” X arched a brow at Grian, and with an eye roll he continued, this time actually quoting one of the bits that had stuck out to him more. “ ‘Shenanigans and pranking aside, as an Active, Available Beta, it will be my job to support the other hermits behind the scene should anything happen to jeopardize the security and/or well being of any of our Omega or Alpha members within the sphere of my influence.’” He repeated before muttering, “Still not entirely clear on just what all that might be. I’ve seen more tension on the public G-rated servers with full-on inhibiting-censor codes, than I ever did over the last year and a half with you lot.”

Xisuma shook his head a bit ruefully at Grian's still cavalier attitude.

“Oh there was plenty of tension last year, my friend, some of which _you_ were most certainly the cause of. You just never noticed it because of the nose plugs.”

“EXcuuuuse ME!” Grian spluttered, “What?! Nose plugs! Just what is _that_ supposed to mean?!”

“Hey now,” Xisuma laughed with a placating gesture for the furious glare being leveled at him “It’s not meant in any kind of way to be offensive. I just mean that there were _a lot_ of exchanges going on around you that you never would have noticed because you couldn't smell ‘em.”

“X… we're Beta. We don’t _do_ that sorta thing.”

“Well, now see... that’s not entirely accurate. Look here.” With another gesture the Admin pulled up another window into the greater coding landscape of their world, this one full of constantly shifting and changing lines of commands and rules and all of it making Grian’s head spin. Static code was bad enough. He had no idea How X managed to wade through the chaotic landscape of the living code in action on an even semi-regular basis.

Fortunately, for Grian’s sanity Xisuma quickly zoomed in on a tight configuration of code.

“This,” Xisuma Said, "is the code that allows you, Grian the person, to exist and interact with our worlds. And this,” He pulled up another window into the void of code-space and even more rapidly zoomed in tight on a specific section. “This is me.”

“Right. Clear as mud.” Grian grumbled his head still swimming a bit like it always did whenever he got a glimpse of the complex inner workings that made up their digital reality. “X, you know I understand the code about as well as a rock understands air.” Grian could almost _feel_ Xisuma’s eyes rolling.

“Right, well lucky for you, you don't need to be able to read any of this. Just think of it as a visual aid. Now look, if I zoom in even tighter here… notice anything?” Grian shook his head, though admittedly he wasn’t looking overly hard. “Well, these two little lines of code here are what tells whatever server we’re on that we are both, binary gendered ‘male’ and designated ‘beta’.”

Despite himself, Grian found himself leaning in, his interest mildly peaked, Xisuma always did have a knack for boiling complicated seeming things into easily digestible nuggets.

“Now, Mr Master-Builder-Grian, you’ve got and eye for the details, see anything different between the two?” Grian narrowed his eyes, flicking his gaze between the two windows rapidly. It didn't take him long to spot what X was talking about.

“There.” Grian said, pointing to the window Xisuma had said was his, and a few extra characters and symbols that continued on beyond where the code in X’s screen stopped. “Mine is longer than yours.” A frown creased his brow, the more he looked at those last few unknowable characters, the more the muscles in his neck cramped and his gut knotted. For some reason studying those strange symbols and knowing they were connected to the fundamental code that made up _him,_ was making him feel... _ill_ . “There’s something not right about it either. It doesn't look like _me_ … It looks…I guess... forigen?” He finally managed, turning his back on the window into his soul with a shudder, wrapping his arms around himself, and feeling oddly violated.

“Got it one!” Xisuma cheered, giving him a harty slap on the shoulder, his hand staying and rubbing a bit of a soothing circle as though he understood Grian’s discomfort. “And with bonus points awarded. That little tail tag of code isn’t natural. It’s a result of what I call the ‘Nose-plug termination’, when I’m being polite that is.”

“And when you're not?”

“‘The-Coders-Were-A-Bunch-Of-Neutering-Wankers-Instruction’.” Despite the still slimy feeling crawling in his guts, Grian couldn’t help but snort. 

“So basically… it makes Betas…”

“Utterly nose blind.” Xisuma Scowled.

“How?” Grian asked, then quieter “...why?”

“Well I can answer the ‘How’, the ‘why’ though… that I only have my own speculation and theories on.” When Grian just looked at him expectantly he went on, “As far as I’ve been able to devise that little tail tag of code is coded on to every beta the first time they enter any public server. Meaning that, unless our parents were utter recluses with unlimited resources at their disposal, able to maintain their own private server indefinitely, most of us are edited when we are babies, or in the very best cases, still young enough that we don't remember a time when we could _really_ sense the world all around us.” Xisuma’s voice was hard and cold. Not his usually warm calming tones at all. The HermitCraft Admin must have caught Grian’s concerned glance and Grian heard him give a deep exhale through his nose behind the shield of his visor. When he spoke again Grian could hear the rueful smile in his voice even if he couldn't, quite see it.

“Sorry, I just tend to get a little hot under the collar whenever this subject comes up. I mean, I’m sure that those long ago leaders of the Digital Migration, _thought_ they were doing us all a big favour. Simplifying all future beta lives by distancing us from the discomfort of our omega and alpha kin’s wild pharamons, but... Well that’s just not something anyone else should get to decide for another person. Mutilating people like that... it’s just _evil_.”

Grian and Xisuma were both quiet for a moment, thinking their own thoughts on the uncomfortable subject, until Grian shook himself out of the melancholic reverie and forcibly dragged his attention back to the reason he was even getting this bizarre social-biology lecture. 

“Right. So. I have nose plugs and you don’t. Now that you’ve made me feel extremely uncomfortable about all of this... How does this pertain to me being on the Un-Avalible or the Available-Active list?”

“Right sorry. I’ll try not to waffle on any more. A‘Right. So, when I helped write the programming tweaks we use on our server, I attached a little .exe file specifically to be run when a Beta Hermit joins the A-List. It's just a little clipper program that will snip that bit of forgien code off and let us be Betas the way we were supposed to be.”

“And once it’s gone?”

“It’s gone. The public servers only triggered the program to run the very first time it encounters a Beta. Once you are logged as a part of the greater system it ignores you utterly. So as you see, you leave the UA list and you will forever be aware of the alphas and omegas around you on a much more intimate level.”

“Huh… Ever had a beta regret it?”

“Well, I guess, that depends how you mean. On our server? In their own worlds? No. On the larger public servers… well you don't see me out and about there much anymore, So... take from that what you will.”

A sudden thought struck Grian as he was considering. “Is this why you have that rule stipulating you have to remain on the UA list for the first three months when new Hermits join?”

“Someone give the man a prize!” Xisuma said his more usual lighthearted demenore resurfacing as the conversation progressed. “I always want to make sure someone is a good fit for us and isn’t liable to completely freak out the first time they log-on.” Then he sobered a bit. “Real talk? I don’t want you to think I’m trying to talk you out of this. I honestly, would be much relieved to have you on the Active list. We have three hermits rejoining us this season and none of them are beta. Add to that, that we’re possibly not going to be seeing much of one of our more experienced Beta members and I’ve been low-key worrying about our B to AO ratios. 

"Whenever our active beta list is outnumbered on either side, it’s alway been a much more tense season behind the scenes. With you active, we will officially be one up on both of the others. That should be enough to smooth anything over.

“But even with all of that said, Grian, I don’t want you doing this ‘cause you feel pressured or anything. I’ll admit I’m being more cautious with you than anyone in the past because... well, like I said earlier, you're the first hermit -beta or otherwise- in six seasons not to message immediately after the probationary period asking to be moved to the A list.” Grian felt his cheeks flushing as Xisuma's eyes bore into him, “And you didn’t just absentmindedly forget, or hold out for only a bit longer, you went for the whole of what was an exceptionally long season. Add that to the fact that I know your number one reason for hesitating in accepting our invite was over the fact of us being an Active A/B/O server and... well, I guess I’m just feeling a bit gun-shy ‘bout this all. You’ve been an amazing addition to our little group, the quality of everyone's vids is up, the rate of viewership has expanded, and our overall revenue has seen an increase which has helped everyone out a lot. An awful lot of that is thanks to you and your particular brand of building skills and shenanigans, and I’d seriously hate to lose you.”

Grian didn’t even have time to really hear the praise Xisuma was giving him, his brain too hung up on the fact that X _knew_ he’d been worried about the server being an Active A/B/O.

“Dang it, Mumbo!”

His angry outburst had Xisuma laughing. “Oh, don’t blame Mumbo, Grian. He did try particularly hard to keep it close to the vest. And it really wasn't his fault when he finally did let slip. I _may_ have been particularly curious when you didn’t message me by the fifth month and finagled Mumbo into one too many drinks. You know how he tends to babble once he’s tipsy.”

“Still,” Grian pouted. “he swore. X’ I… I’m sorry. I had some really bad misconceptions. It was just-” Xisume cut him off.

“No Worries. Active A/B/O’s have a reputation for a reason. You’re not the first invite to be skeptical, and I doubt you’ll be the last. You had every right to be wary. Now that you had the time to get to know us all, I’m glad that you're happy here, and want to stay with us, but well… I just want to be sure that _you're_ sure that you want to change things from being platonic the way they are and being … well... _not_.” Grian couldn’t swear but he took comfort from the fact that he was almost certain he wasn't the only one blushing over the oddly intimate way this conversation was playing out. “Geeze, and here I was accusing Mumbo of babbling.” This broke the tension and Grian and Xisuma both fell to giggling, the Admin's throatier chuckle blending with Grian’s higher pitched cackle.

When they finally both had a grip on things, X’s waved a hand and dismissed the two windows of his own and Grian’s code, leaving only the Status List of the Hermitcraft season seven server open before them. A list of all the hermit’s names next to a toggle; “UA” above the right hand Column “AA” above the left. A list on which every toggle, accept for one, rested firmly below the latter.

“If you’re sure, my friend.”

And Grian reached up and slid the little switch to join the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Sorry did I start this off with kissing? Yup, totally started off with kissing. Remember that bit I said about bad habits and me at the top? Now you know what I mean. We will get back to the kissing... and the licking... and the sucking... and the… ahem*cough* other things… (eventaulyIswearbutitmightbelikefourmorechaptersbeforwegetbacktothatparticulareventSORRYNOTSORRY!)
> 
>  **P.S.:** Also, I really wasn’t planning on posting this until I had a good few more chapters under my belt, beyond just the five and a half I have stockpiled right now, in an attempt to avoid my old habit of long posting gaps from resurfacing… But I can’t handle the content drought we seem to be going through, and I need motivation to keep going when characters get cheeky and refuse to play nice for me. So yeah… If no one else is gonna fill the void then I will do it myself!  
> As Always a huge thank you to my lovely Betta Readers [MRTL85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTL85) & [Enchant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchant). Extra love this time as this is very much not their fandom and with out them, noting this dyslexic writes would be worth even attempting to read. (Plus I’m an absolute needy whore and they have the patients of saints for putting up with me)  
> If anyone in the fandom is interesting in doing some betta reading… let me know in the comments? I’m bad at all this social media stuff and have a hard time finding my people some times.  
>  **Kudos, Comment, SUBSCRIBE!** (Come on people! You know this drill! We're all Youtube junkies in this fandom! Also... I’m a shameless slut for any kind of feedback) 
> 
> **P.P.S** \- I see lots of you apologizing to any IRL hermit who may have stumbled across your work… All I wanna say is this; If you're a Hermit reading an A03 Fanfic under the Explicit rating, I have only one question for you… are you enjoying yourself? >:3


	2. The Start Of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life on the A-list is pretty normal... right up until it isn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Thank you all for the lovely warm reception! This fandom is full of some of the most amazing awesome friendly people! I’m glad you all seemed to like my little opener! Now let’s see what you think of something a bit longer :P
> 
> soo… Yeah, I'm playing fast and loose with timelines in this, so don’t @me about it. Shits gonna be built when and how I need it built, events are gonna happen out of order if it suits my plot better, and if that don’t line up quite right with the season proper... sorry not sorry. You want that level of accuracy, you’ll not find it here. We’re just here to make a bunch of Hermits bone y’all.
> 
> **Mentions:** the scene in the later half of this chapter was heavily influenced by the opening scene of [AbschaumNo1’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1) fic [‘You’ve Got The Love I Need To See Me Through’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713405) and really, that little fic was essentially my mental jumping off point for this entire fiasco. So my gratitude to you for getting my wheels turning. And if you haven’t already, dear reader, go check it out. It’s a nice little a/b/o oneshot smut piece, with warm fluffy feels at the end.
> 
> Mind the Tags! They've been Updated! Have fun!

## Chapter 2

# The Start of Something.

After all the fuss Xisuma had made over Grian’s newly discovered - or shall we say ‘rediscovered’- sense, Grian truly hadn’t known what to expect the first time he’d logged on to the new server. Perhaps he’d let all X’s warnings -along his own nerves- get to him. 

In the end, he’d made himself so nervous, he’d opted not to log on for the first time, until about a day after the others. His plan being, to avoid the stress of the inevitable press of bodies that first login spawn Island always resulted in being the first time he encountered his alpha and omega server mates with his “nose plugs” out. Looking back on it now though, he’d probably been over reacting.

In the intervening weeks, he’d spent plenty of time within the presence of his neighbours and hadn't noticed anything particularly different in how they smelled. Maybe once, when he’d gotten Scar a bit worked up with a prank involving a zombie spawner, he _might_ have said he caught a whiff of… something, but it was hardly the mind blowing experience he’d been more than half expecting after Xisuma’s mini TEDtalk on the subject.

His other concern - or at least he kept telling himself he’d been concerned about it, not secretly daydreaming about it in any way. Nope, definitely not.- regarding suddenly being the number one target for conquest by all the un-mated and open paired Hermits, had also proved to be utterly unfounded. So far no one had even so much as dropped him a saucy wink, let alone propositioned him. Heck, the only people who had even commented at all were; Xisuma, when he checked in with him on his first day; a strictly clinical affair ending with a ‘Good Luck” before he’d scarpered off, and Rendog...

When he’d gotten the private message from Ren he’d had a momentary flash of buzzing excitement.

<Rendog> Grian! My Dude! Welcome to the A-List, my man!

<Grian> Thanks Ren! I finally got over my nerves during the break, I guess.

<Rendog> Awesome! Well, play safe my friend :)

Aaaaaaaand that had been the end of it. His big goofy friend hadn’t even signed off with a _wink_ for the possibility of Grian getting frisky. 

Still. Definitely not disappointed.

His whole motivation for taking himself off the UA list had been purely altruistic in nature. That was him, good ol' self-sacrificing Grian, always on the lookout for the welfare of others. If the idea made him snort derisively at himself, well there was no one around to hear it just now.

There was a kernel of truth in there, though. While he definitely had a selfish motivation, it hadn't actually been the sex, and it really _had_ in part, been on the behalf of his server mates. Even though he had gone most of the season blissfully ignorant of the tension X had said he’d been party to, by the last third he had definitely become increasingly aware of _something_. Another month and he'd finally put his finger on it. 

While _he_ had all but forgotten that he existed in a weird sort of limbo, his servermates had not. The strange sort of half-commitment to the server he held by still being on the UA list, saw them all _very_ much aware of his status as an, essentially, asexual being amongst them. 

It had been little things at first. Some of them so exceedingly subtle, that he only vaguely registers it as something odd when going over the raw footage he'd captured for his latest episode. little clips of footage caught as he approached a group, where the dynamic would change amongst his fellow hermits whenever he arrived. It was in much the same way, things changed whenever an active live feed drone was about, every one suddenly becoming more careful of their language and jokes, etc. It was like _he_ was a G-rated public server walking amongst the more adult content of their lives in at least one way.

Once noticed, it had made him feel pitifully excluded and lonely. Afterall, it wasn't really their fault; _he_ was the unavailable member. Strictly off limits to be flirted with, or approached for anything of a more… shall we say, _risqué_ in nature.

He could even pinpoint the exact moment when he’d officially realized just exactly _how_ careful the others were around him. 

He’d been spending an evening at the hippy camp with Ren and Impulse, and Cleo and Joe had shown up just as the sun was setting with a couple bottles of sweetberry wine for them all to share. They had all made themselves comfortable around the fire and had been passing the bottle and swapping jokes. It had all been very cosy and relaxed; or so Grian had thought.

Then death.

Stupid Phantoms. 

He could have sworn he’d set a sleep marker in the past day or two but apparently he’d missed the vital step and simply slept without getting the game to register the act in the logs. When the mobs had swooped down on him, sitting there completely relaxed, unarmed and unarmoured, he'd bolted for cover only to run face first into a creeper. And, joy of joys, he'd broken down his camp bed earlier that day and thus found himself aching and embarrassed all the way back at spawn.

Irritating.

Then, to top matters off, his spare elytra had shattered when he was still about a chunk and a half from the campsite.

Despite the delay caused by walking and having to avoid any other mobs, his return journey passed by surprisingly quickly and he'd come upon his fellow hippies and their guests, somewhat suddenly. Impulse had stretched himself out beside the fire, his shirt having been rucked up at some point while he’d made himself comfortable, and the way firelight had of playing along the swells and dips of his hips and abdomen had had Ren’s undivided attention. Cleo, her back now using the log she and Joe had previously been sitting on as a rest, now had Joe’s head in her lap. The poet, for his part, had been toying idly with his lover’s fiery hair, humming tuneless pleasure as her fingers carded through his own hazelnut locks. The whole scene had smacked of a natural relaxed sort of intimacy.

Then Joe had noticed Grian's approach, and the whole tableau had shattered like spun glass.

The wandering bard had leapt to his feet, theatrically presenting Grian with his salvaged gear, and welcoming their fellow hermit back with over the top dramatic exuberance befitting the thesbianand's usual flare. It _might_ have worked as the cover he was now sure it had been meant to be, but for all those little niggling things at the back of Grian's mind over the past month. By the time Joe had settled back down the utter tonal shift of the other members of their little soiree was undeniable. 

In the intervening moments Impulse had sat up from his lounging position and managed to fix his shirt. Ren had shifted in his seat so his position was one where he couldn't accidentally get tempted to start ogling the other man again. Joe, for his part had returned to Cleo, however, he’d taken his seat once more upon the top of the log, sitting close enough beside her for implied intimacy, yet Grian still saw the way he was careful not to let his leg even brush against his partner‘s arm, always maintaining a cushion of air between them, as a buffer.

He’d excused himself to sleep not long after that. He just hadn’t been able to keep up a cheerful pretense while watching them all _trying_ so hard. It had all stung just a little too much, seeing his friends go out of their way _so_ very much to avoid _any_ displays of non-platonic public affection. It made him feel less like a friend, and more like... an imposition.

From that point on, it had been impossible for him to unsee the way his presence caused that shift amongst his servermates, like a little kid constantly walking in on his parents alone time.

Grian was suddenly acutely aware that he’d become a perpetual third wheel server wide. 

He probably could have resolved the issue in one of the offline group-chat rooms. In fact he'd already been contemplating how best to word a message to let everyone know that they weren’t going to offend his really-not-that-delicate-sensibilities with a few PDA moments...

But then there had been the incident behind Sahara, mere days before the reset, and Grian had had his eyes opened to a fact about himself he'd never previously suspected; one which had changed his plans entirely.

A ping pulled him from the mindless task of clearcutting which had allowed his thoughts so much freedom to wander.

He pulled up the public chat window.

<iJevin> Skyzone now Open! You bring the diamonds, I got your Elytra! Limit two per customer.

WINGS! The announcement sent Grian scrambling back to his chest monster and frantically digging through every one looking for his diamonds and the rockets he’d crafted up in anticipation of this very event.

**~A~B~O~**

Rowing with more exuberance than efficacy, Grian squelched up on the mycelium shore of the shopping district, shoulders aching and body thrumming with anticipation. Abandoning his boat to its fate, (amongst a clutter of likewise forsaken vessels) Grian lit out for the newest shop to dominate the skyline; the giant pair of elytra beckoning him onward like a loadstone.

Even as fast as he had set out when Jevin’s message had popped up, it was clear that he was by no means the first hermit to make a beeline for the new shop. As he jogged on, he saw Xisuma and Doc having an intense looking conversation by the new Ice Shop, the admin already sporting an elytra with a lovely eye-whorl pattern reminiscent of the false eyes on certain insects. Grian had to admit was pretty perfect with the Bee themed exo-suit X had chosen for this season. The whistle of a rocket and a flash of movement drew his eye upward to the sky where, Tango was already aloft swooping around what was almost certainly the beginnings of his signature rocket shop. 

Positively vibrating with excitement, Grian dashed up to the chests that had been laid out full of wings, and eagerly began inspecting the selection of goodies available to him. It was a foregone conclusion that he would take the pair that were patterned in a way as to be highly suggestive of feathers, though he waffled over which he’d choose as a back-up pair. In the end he'd gone with a pair whose jagged lines made them look like they were made up of thorns. They’d be a perfect counterpoint to the angelic feathered wings for when he was feeling particularly devilish and looking to prank his fellows.

Hastily equipping his first set of wings this season, Grian dashed back to the railing outside the shop. No doubt grinning like a fool, he'd leapt atop the banister to use it as his launching point from which he would finally take to the skies again. He flexed his shoulders, and loved the feeling as his new wings shifted and fluttered in response. He turned his face into the wind ready to jump-

And stopped dead.

The most amazing delicious smell wafted past him on the breeze, momentarily eradicating the sour stink of the mooshroom island’s usual olfactory assault.

He took in another deep breath trying to identify the incredible aroma. It was warm and sweet; rich with the types of festive spices that made Grian think of sticky seasonal desserts; nutmeg and clove and cinnamon all wrapped up in a rich honey-sweet bow.

It was mouthwatering; literally, Grian had to swallow convulsively to keep himself from drooling.

Turning his face more directly into the prevailing breeze, his eyes landed on where Doc and Xisuma were still talking by the iceshop and his feet started walking in their direction seemingly without his knowledge. The tantalizing aroma was definitely originating from somewhere in their vicinity, growing stronger with every step Grian took toward the pair.

Beyond the amazing smell, something else was growing stronger with his every step. 

A sense of unease

An almost _hostile_ tension in the air conflicting with the lazy comfort such warm a decedent aroma would normally have instilled in him. Another step and Grian was suddenly certain that it was actually the pair of hermits he was headed toward responsible for the thrumming current of violence. 

Doc’s posture was rigid and he was intentionally looming over X in the most intimidating manor, every visible muscle noticeably popping with tension. For his part, Xisuma’s stance was casual, his arms held loosely at his sides and while not leaning into the other man, he wasn’t allowing the six-plus-foot Creeper-Hybrid to crowd him into leaning away from him either. Coming up behind him as he was however, Grian could see the small shift and fluttering of X's elytra, betraying how tense his back muscles were under the deceptive calm.

This was all just too weird. 

This wasn’t like the usual flash and bravado posturing that Doc would play up for vids, this was too subtle for most viewers honestly, which meant this… this was real. There was some kind of genuine conflict between the two men. He hesitated for half a step, wondering if he should just turn around and fly in the other direction, and leave the two to work out their problems alone. The other, more wicked part, was positively itching to just pop up between the two of them, break the tension, and see the startled annoyed looks on their faces. Some of the best fun to be had came from Grian-Agent-Of-Chaos interjecting himself into random encounters, and maybe he might just manage to actually break the tension enough to forestall any actual fighting. 

Besides, he _really_ wanted to know what that smell was.

Mind made up, Grian fired off a rocket, using the boost to glide/hop over to the other two men. Landing with a flourish beside them, a goofy grin on his face for the exhilaration that came with even so small a taste of freedom.

“Hello Doc! X! I see I’m not the only one crazy enough to come dump all his diamonds on wings first chance.” He said cheerfully, while both men were still blinking at his sudden arrival between them. Then, before they’d had a chance to recover, he made a show of sniffing the air, “Say, do either of you happen to know what that amazing smell is?” and just like that all the tension came swirling back. Apparently that had not been the right thing to say.

“Why yes, Xisuma” Doc said in his most dangerous sounding rumble, his smile looking far more like a bearing of fangs than anything friendly. “Why don’t you tell Grian all about it.” Once again hostility was pouring off the giant alpha along with something else. Grian’s nostrils flared again as a new scent joined the first; this one was sharper, more earthy than the other. It stung his nose a bit and made Grian think of chilli peppers and bitter dark chocolate, and with it Grian’s mouth went from mildly watering to bone dry, his gut clenching painfully.

“Hello Grian, My Friend.” X said, his tone light and friendly as though entirely unimpressed with Doc’s posturing. “Unfortunately, Etho seems to have gotten himself in a bit of a pickle. Nothing _any_ of us need to worry about. Beef knows about the issue and is on his way here with all haste to help sort him out.” The whole time he spoke, Xisuma never so much as twitched his gaze from Doc’s own, despite ostensibly speaking to Grian. The way he finished his words staccato and very definitely spoken _at_ Doc clinched it. “No. Problem.”

And Grian’s mind ticked over to the deeper implications of this all at the exact moment Doc exploded.

“ _NO PROBLEM?!_ ” His crossed arms flying clear of their tight fold over his chest as the alpha started gesticulating wildly, making Grian duck in order to save himself from an accidental drubbing from the man’s mechanical arm. “There’s enough heat pheromone pouring out of that shop you can almost taste it and even the UA beta is scenting it, and you don’t call that a problem?!”

Grian blinked. His brain struggles to actually assimilate the flood of information. Three points were all struggling to ascend to the top of his intentional thoughts, and Grian entirely uncertain which he should attend to first. The fact that Etho (a very prominent hermit whom he’d still not yet met) was apparently going into heat behind the doors of the Ice-shop. The fact that _he_ could not only smell it but had been _attracted_ to it. Or that fact that somehow Doc had failed to notice-

“Well, now, if Grian were indeed still on the UA-list that would be some cause for concern, I admit.” Grian could here the smirk in the other man's voice, “Seein’ as he’s been A-listed since the season premier ‘owever, the only problem I see here, is you and how you’re letting your instincts ride you.”

“Not on the…” Doc was actually so side tracked by this little tidbit of news he deflated a bit, falling a half step back to better look at Grian who suddenly had a bizarre bout of shyness and had to fight the urge to duck his head in order to hide his eyes under his fringe. It was a near battle, but he managed to keep his head up enough to see the little twitch of Docs fingers that meant he was opening a personal stats window for himself, double checking Xisuma’s claim. The quiet ‘oh…’ that sighed out from between his lips succeeding in breaking Grian’s resolve, and turning his face more toward X as felt a warm flush rise in his cheeks. He wasn’t sure if the response was entirely due to embarrassment and not at least partially due to a fair helping of annoyance at Doc’s seeming incredulity that Grian might have made the switch.

“Yeeeeeiiii-p.” Grian drawled, popping his ‘p’ for emphasis, “One sir Grian, sans the nose plugs, at your service.” He meant the quip to sound light and nonchalant... but mostly it had rang with a bitter annoyance which was growing by the second, for when he’d worked up the nerve to look back at the other man, Doc had just been staring at him like his cybernetic brain had gone into a hard reboot.

Behind him, he heard a soft relieved sounding chuckle which had him spinning on his heel to glare at the admin who only shook his head in amusement before looking at Grian, with a real warmth shining from his eyes. “I can not tell you how glad I am that you turned up just now.”

Grian felt his scowl morph into a look more acquainted with puzzlement, not entirely certain what X was getting at, but another sudden gust of wind put paid to his chance to enquire. Riding on the breeze was the strongest blast of the heat scent Grian had yet encountered and a quite pained sounding whimper from within the depths of the store. It’s effect on the big alpha next to them was instantaneous. Doc’s head whipped back in that direction so fast it made Grian wince and, seeming without meaning to, the alpha was moving forward. 

Doc’s response may have been instant, but X had clearly been anticipating it, seeing as his own response was near precognizant. Even as Doc's foot hit the ground X was in front of him, physically interposing himself between the distressed omega and the alpha. Now standing so close his shoulder had to be making contact with the exposed skin of Doc’s chest under his lab coat.

“Doc, Stop!” He ordered, his voice hard and urgent, his tone a fairly credible mimic of one Grian recognized as the alpha command voice. “He is not for you. He is not your omega. His mate is coming and he _Does. Not. Need. You._ ” Some part of X’s words seemed to breach the fog Doc had momentarily lost himself in as he managed to stop trying to press forward, though it left him shaking with tension and once again Grian got hit with the sharp pungent chilli-pepper scent. As a result, Doc wasn’t the only one to shake his head as though trying to clear it, as Grian did likewise fighting the urge to sneeze.

Goodness, but the tension was horrid, and in the sudden silence Grian was worried that a sneeze breaking it might trigger an avalanche release. One he worried that wouldn't be the usual bout of helpless laughter more common on the server last season.

Doc was less worried.

“Fuck!” He spat, sending Grian jumping just about out of his skin “Where in the void is Beef?! I’m going to tear his beard right off his face with my bare hands when I get a hold of him!” No denying it now. Grian was definitely shaking at the overwhelming violence radiating from the big alpha.

X was holding up better.

“He’s coming. And you will do no such thing. This isn't his or anyone's fault.” He said, his voice so even and confident Grian was starting to suspect the admin of possessing a super human reservoir of calm. Then, as though to prove him wrong, X’s eyes darted off to something behind where Doc and Grian stood and he let out a growled oath of his own. “Oh this is just what we needed. Grian, my friend, I’m sorry but it looks like I’m about to be hurling you into the deep end of this situation.”

Grian threw a glance over his shoulder to see what had caught the Admin’s eye and felt himself blanche at the sight of a dreamy-eyed Scar headed in their direction.

“Me!” Grian squeaked, “What am I supposed to do?! Xisuma! He’s like half again my height!” Okay, maybe that last was an exaggeration, while one of the taller Hermits on the server, Scar wasn’t the actual tallest, and probably only had a head and shoulders on Grian, but he was so lean and lanky that it always felt like there was far too much of him stretching up above Grian whenever they stood next to each other.

The alarmed pitch of his voice seemed to cut through the heat haze for Doc, because he once again managed to tear his eyes away from their death glare on the shop door to glance at Grian and rumble out a chuckle for his panicked babbling.

“Just pop over there and distract him. Keep him from getting any closer if you can. It’s getting pretty thick over here, the further out he is the better.” X said with calm confidence, as though he had absolute faith Grian could do this. When Grian tried to plead with his eyes, it was Doc, surprisingly who offered more clarification.

“Get him talking, and keep him focused on you” the creeper hybrid murmured, his voice low and husking, even as his eyes started to dart rapidly back to the source of all their troubles “If you can’t get him to talk, then talk _to_ him and keep him thinking.” When Grian just continued to stare Doc suddenly snapped, “Damnit Grian! GO, this is what beta’s _do_ and you’re bloody natural at it!” then, quieter, almost inaudibly so, “Grian, please, if he gets much closer there's going to be a fight.”

Despite having nearly soiled himself at Doc’s sudden shout, it was that last quiet tone of pleading that finally spurred Grian into action and he turned his back to Doc and X and quickly rocket hopped over to the other alpha. The thought of _Doc_ of all people, seriously _pleading_ , being one too terrifying to contemplate.

Still not a hundred percent on just how he was supposed to do anything, he just let his tongue loose and prayed “Hey, Scar!” dear lord was that his voice cracking? “What brings you to the shopping district today?” yup definitely his voice doing a fair imitation of his pre pubescent years, and what the heck had he even said? That was probably the worst opening line ever when trying to distract the alpha from precisely that very thing.

Bright emerald eyes that were at once both softly lost in their own world, while sparking with a deep determined fire Grian had never seen displayed by his friend and neighbour before, flicked it down to his face for half a second before they returned to the iceshop doors like a moth to the flame. Nevertheless, he wasn’t so lost in his instinct that he failed to respond. “Oh… hi Grian.” His voice was soft and lacked his usual energy and cheery tone, falling from his lips almost as though his words were entirely subconscious. “I came to get an Elytra but…” he trailed off for a second, his eyes drifting shut as he took in a huge drag of air through his nose, nostrils flaring and tongue darting out to lick his lips, as though he could nearly taste the aroma.

“Oh, never mind that!” Grian piped. His voice so shrill it made him wince internally “X and Beef know, so no need to fuss about it. K? So how about you and I go get you those wings! I saw a really nice pair with a fern leaf pattern that I'd thought you’d like.” He didn’t wait for a response, just grabbed the sleeve of Scar’s ‘robe’ -let's be real it was just a lightweight purple housecoat- and tried to tug the man off in a direction that would get them to the Skyzone without crossing in front of the Iceshop. His plan failed in more ways than one. Not only did he fail in turning Scar from his intended course but now the purple robe had come open, exposing his legs and heart covered boxers to the world. Jeeze! What was with alphas and walking around half dressed. Thank god Mumbo wasn’t like that! 

He reached back and tried to tug scar his way by the main body of the robe only for the tie to fall entirely loose and leave Grian holding a wad of cloth while a now largely naked Scar continued to walk toward potential disaster. Grian had little doubt that if it came down to it Doc could wipe the floor with the other alpha, and from what he'd heard, when alphas fought over omegas they were not fair or fast fights, and even if Doc did just succeed in killing Scar, well… respawn brought you back, but it didn't mean you weren't aware of just exactly how painful your death had been what with the lingering phantom pain that usually hung around for the next few hours.

Damn it! He had to stop this! Xisuma and Doc were counting on him, and had trusted him to do this!

“Scar…” He whined. Trying to replicate Xisuma’s tactic of bodily blocking the lanky alpha from moving forward. Not that it was going to do him any good. He had about as much of a chance of physically stopping the taller hermit as a snowball had in the nether. “Stop. Etho’s fine! He doesn’t need you! Scar?” Desperate, Grian reached up and yanked Scar’s face down to look at him by the chin “Scar! Look at me!”

This, at last, succeeded in halting the other man’s forward momentum. Though the 'how' of it came as a bit of a shock.

As if Grian had struck him with a cattle prod, Scar’s eyes came to a rapt here-and-now focus and Grian found the hand he’d been holding Scar with was caught in the long finger grip of the alpha’s own. Heart pounding, Grian watched wide-eyed as Scar slowly lifted Grian’s hand higher; tilting his head and running his long nose over Grian's wrist. the rush of air over his hyper aware skin making it painfully obvious that Scar was scenting him. 

For some reason the slowness of the act after his rapid capture of his hand, and absolutely unyielding focus of Scar’s gaze upon Grian's own eyes had Grian blushing hard enough he might as well have been trying to camouflage with his jumper.

“Um…. Not gonna lie here, Scar, but you’re kinda freaking me out.” Then he saw Scar's left hand twitch and his piercing emerald eyes darted off of Grian’s own for just as second in a near perfect replication of Doc’s earlier actions, right down to the quite little ‘oh.’ to follow. 

“Yes, yes. Not on the UA-List anymore,” he huffed, now as equally perturbed, as embarrassed “Honestly! Did none of you lot notice before today?”

Rather than replying with words Scar simply yanked Grian forward into a ferocious hug, crushing the smaller hermit so tight to him, that Grian couldn't breathe for a second. When the immediate threat of broken ribs had subsided, Grian found himself positively plastered to the other man's torso, nothing but an extremely thin navy undershirt between them, his nose literally being crushed so hard against the fabric, he could feel a few chest hairs pricking through the weave to tickle him. Wriggling a bit, he tried to turn his face to take as deep a breath as he could so he might be able to talk only for that chillies and bitter chocolate smell to plow into his head and make him dizzy.

_Alpha pheromone_ , his brain finally identifying the cause of the peppery scent as the alpha answer to the omega sweetness and this close to Scar, Grian couldn’t escape it.

“Sorry. I’m sorry, Grian.” Scar stammered crushed him, impossibly tighter as he folded himself down over Grian's head like he could curl around him utterly. “I know I need to stop, I just… I need…” A low whine escaped the big lumix, robbing him of speech as a breeze ruffled the hair at the back of Grian’s nap. A breeze, no doubt flooding the alpha's nose with yet more of Etho’s heat scent. Not that Grian could have told anyone for sure, surrounded by, and pressed so tightly to his eccentric neighbour’s chest, all Grian's newly sensitive nose was picking up in that moment was the headey hot aroma of alpha.

He felt Scar bury his nose into his hair, that silly fake wizard's beard of his tickling Grian’s ear horribly and making Grian squirm in protest. This motion highlighted another effect the hormone laden air was having on both of them. Grian was suddenly _highly_ aware of the fact that his cock had started to twitch and stir within his pants, and something else, something he was actively refusing to let himself identify, was now a rock hard protrusion pressing into his lower abdomen. Feeling his flush threatening to cook his skin clean off, Grian wriggled some more, trying to get some space between his and Scar's hips. The last thing he wanted was to give a heat drunk alpha the idea that he might be aroused. 

Scar, misinterpreting his struggles as an attempt to escape his hold, gave a near sob he clung even more desperately to him.

“Please Grian. Please don't, just…. just let me hold you. Please? This helps. I can think better like this.”

Grian swallowed hard. "Um, yeah, Okay. That's fine. But could you maybe ease up on the grip a little bit?” his voice was developing a distinct wheeze at this point as he continued to fight for air, “It’s a bit hard to breathe in here.”

“Oh my goodness! Sorry Sorry!” Scar’s constricting hold loosened immediately and Grian found himself gently turned out from Scar’s chest so his face was to the free air again before he was once again being hugged close, though with a much gentler nature to the restraining arms this time. 

Grian was of two minds about this development. On the one hand, this was better, Grian could not only breathe better, but he could once again see Xisuma and Doc; could see the Admin talking rapidly to the other alpha who appeared to be haltingly attempting to type something into his com-link. Evidently X’s version of distraction had involved putting Doc to work on something. On the other hand... that _thing_ Grian was studiously not thinking about was now pressed right tight against his back side just above the cleft of his ass and that was enough to send his heart racing in what Grian was going to insist to himself was panic - absolutely one hundred percent panic, definitely not anything else.

Apparently he did a fairly decent job of convincing himself, seeing as Scar- who was now nuzzling into Grian’s hair- crooned in his ear. “Please don't be scared Grian. Please. I can’t handle the fear scent on top of all of this…”

A loud crunch of gravel under heavy boots, not five feet to Grian and Scar’s left didn’t help with Scar’s request and the sudden shock of its sent Grian heart straight into overdrive, which saw Scar once again crushing him even as he gave an almost mournful sounding growl at the arrival of someone instinct labeled an adversary.

Grian made a conscious effort to try and slow his heart and breathing down. Trouble was slowing his heart rate, usually meant breathing deeply, and now that he was sporting a semi which was shamelessly trying to graduate into proper hard-on territory, deep lungfuls of hormone heavy air didn’t seem to be the wisest move. He dared a glance over at the new hermit on the scene, just as rockets whistled and he saw Impulse rocket behind the newly arrived Tango, headed for Xisuma and Doc. 

X began frantically signalling him back forcing him to pull a pretty sharp turn which the big Hermit didn’t quite have the grace on the wing to pull off, sending him careening into some nearby bushes.

A scoff closer at hand drew Grian back to Tango, who shook his head at his partner's unfortunate landing before turning back to Scar, arms folding over his chest. The half demon’s eyes were so piercing a red that even in full daylight Grian could swear they were shedding a light of their own. Grian swallowed hard. 

Tango was another alpha, and the rich chilli-chocolate sent of him along with what Scar was already smothering him with, and Grian's nasal passages actually started to burn with the intensity of it. Tango was wearing his ‘I’m-not-really-that-friendly’ smile with both his glinting fangs on full display. Whenever Tango looked at someone with that particular smile, that someone was usually about to take a painful journey to a re-spawn. 

“Hey there, Scar~” Tango drawled, voice too bright, and just like the smile, setting off all of Grian’s internal alarm bells. This was so not good. “What’cha doing with our little UA friend over there, hmmm?”

Grian barked out a startlingly exasperated laugh which at least had the momentary effect of catching Tango so off guard that the overall aura of menace he’d been pumping out vanished for a blink. 

Could you blame Grian though? Honestly this was getting ridiculous! Trying to ignore the way Scar's arms were slowly starting to tense around him again, Grian actually found enough exasperation to overwhelm everything else and roll his eyes at the half-demon hermit, setting him yet another foot back.

“Okay, but seriously, this is getting out of hand! Do _none_ of you guys actually pay any attention when you look at the stats interface?”

Those glowing points that made up Tango’s strange pupils widened slightly and if he hadn’t been so hyper aware of not wanting to shift too much in Scar's grasp he’d have begun to seriously laugh at the absurdity of it all, when, once again he saw that twitch of the fingers, followed up with yet another monosyllabic response. In Tango’s case, a marginally more original ‘huh’.

Unlike the others before him though, Tango didn’t seem quite as impressed with the news, simply shrugging it off, before returning his baleful stare back to Scar, even as the words he spoke were clearly addressed to the smaller beta he held.

“Right, all very interesting. Still, it doesn't change anything. Grian, if you don’t want him manhandling you like he is, you just say the word.” Grian’s head was still a bit swamped from the sudden doubling of pheromones polluting his lungs, but even despite that, he still had a moment’s clarity in which to wonder, how in the chunks was Tango staying so relatively calm compared to Scar and Doc. If it weren’t for that heavy oppressive alpha scent, Grian could almost believe Tango was unaware of the omega who had the others so worked up.

The thud of footsteps approaching caught all of their attention for the moment and all three of them turned to where Impulse had managed to extract himself from the bushes he’d been tangled in. 

Grian sent a grateful glance skyward. The big cheerful beta would surely be able to help tone down the roiling tension and possibly even allow Grian to escape Scar’s desperate embrace without the threat of violence that had been evident in Tango’s offer. He closed his eyes and tried to sooth his nerves a bit while he waited for the broad shouldered hermit to reach them and the inevitable cooling of tension he’d bring with him…

It never came. 

Instead Grian was treated to the very bizarre experience of _feeling_ Scar begin a subaudible growl that rolled right thought Grian's chest, as yet another overwhelming spike of alpha spice, this time the scent too strong to be denied and Grian finally sneezed viciously even as his cock simultaneously turned into and iron bar trapped within the cruel confines of his trousers. It was in this moment, Grian had a very unwelcome epiphany. 

Mild mannered, easy going, totally chill Impulse… wasn’t a beta at all.

“Easy Scar,” Impulse soothed, his demeanour as relaxed and chill as ever, just like Grian expected of him, and yet, if his nose wasn’t lying to him, Impulse _had_ to be an alpha! Grian had gone light headed and giddy under all the stresses of the past quarter hour (or possibly from the lack of blood left anywhere in his body outside of his throbbing erection). 

Oblivious to Grian’s borderline existential crisis, Impulse continued to try to reassure Scar, “I promise I’m not gonna get any closer. Try and remember to let the G-man breathe though, yeah?” Scar wasn’t buying it. His grip on Grian slackening not in the slightest, prompting Impulse to try another tactic. “Would it help you ease off a bit if Tango gave you more space?”

“I ain't moving anywhere, until Grian says he's okay.'' Tango growled back, his shoulders rising with an unmistakable shift into a fighting crouch that had Grian really truly panicking. He did not want to end up caught in the literal middle between two fighting alphas.

“I’m fine!” Grain squeaked

“TANGO!” The sheer power of authority in Impulse’s voice hit all three of them like a bucket of water, though it definitely had the strongest effect on the half-demon. Tango rocked back like he’d been slapped “Back off. You’re not helping Grian any by crowding Scar.” And like an attack dog called to heel, Tango instantly took three solid steps backward, and if there had been any doubt about it before, Grian was now one hundred percent certain he was standing in the center of the shopping district -which had been flooded with heat pheromones- in the very middle of three very hyped-up alphas. 

This was bad. 

This was _very_ bad.

Grian’s brain started to run in small tight circles as he began to pant in distressed panic. His mind dredging up all the horrible rumours that had made him so wary about joining an active A/B/O server in the first place.

All around him the three alpha’s gasped as they caught the scent of distress coming off the small beta. Scar clutched him tighter trying to make him feel safe and only making him feel more trapped with his effort. Impulse’s stance shifted, becoming the mirror of Tango’s, as he and the half demon Hermit rightfully locked on to the lanky alpha as the source of Grian’s woes. Grian knew he wasn’t helping the situation, and tried to fight down the panic in any meaningful way.

It might just have been one of the hardest things he had ever done. 

Despite this, after several _long_ seconds of tense silence, he did manage to calm himself enough to banish the negative feedback loop in his head by hammering it with logic. He wasn't gonna be pinned to the ground and gangraped by three strange alphas. These were his friends, damn near his family, and they would never hurt him.

_...On purpose_. 

_Shut up you!_ Grian snarled back at the niggling little voice of doubt, savagely stomping it out.

They _would not_ hurt him. Tango’s sole mission in this moment seemed to be making sure Grian felt safe, and Scar may have indeed been rucking that terrifying thing against Grian’s back every now and then, but his hands had remained rock steady where they held Grian's shoulders, and he was trying his very best not to let his instinct get the better of him, he was just using Grian as a way to ground himself so he wouldn’t get caught in the siren's call that belonged to the omega in the iceshop.

“Um…” Grian finally managed in a small voice. “I’m okay, Tango. Scar just needed someone to hold onto, I can handle that. So, um... look... guys, I appreciate the gallantry and all, but since, well... I don't _need_ you, and you guys seem to not be that wound up by Etho’s heat… perhaps you two could, you know, maybe just… not be _here?”_

“Oh so it’s Etho causing all this trouble,” Tango muttered his head shaking ruefully “should have guessed it was that troll.” 

“Yeah, sorry buddy,” Impulse said quietly but with real regret in his voice. “Until we _know_ that Beef is here to take care of Etho, no alpha on this server would be able to walk away from an omega in heat. Heck, it was a close enough call when I tried turning my elytra back, the second I started moving away from it I was fighting myself more than gravity.” While he spoke, both Grian and Impulse looked over at Tango who was once again leaning forward onto the balls of his feet.

“Come on man, chill,” Impulse implored his partner. “Scar’s hardly gonna risk an auto-ban by boning a UA-beta in the middle of the street.”

_Oh here we go again_ Grian mentally moaned.

“Not UA any more.” it was unnerving how both Tango and Scar responded in near-perfect unison and yet with entirely different tones of voice.

“Wait, really?” Impulse’s voice popped back up to his more common, brighter register and once again Grian saw that twitch. Grian grabbed on the bubble of annoyance in his chest like a drowning man to a float. Feeding it and riding it away from the rest of his swirling emotions. 

“Oh, come off it!” he snarked, “If I’d known today’s shopping trip was going to turn into a ‘Grian’s coming-out party’ I‘d have worn something cuter for the occasion.”

_Whoops_. Maybe letting his tongue run away with him hadn’t been the best choice.

Twin gasps jumped from Impulse and Tango, as Scar literally loosed a full throated moan into Grian's ear, that - _not thing_ \- throbbing against his spine to the point where Grian could actually _feel_ the alpha’s heart beat echoed there.

_Right. Proper dumb-dumb move there, Grian._ He scolded himself. Clearly his head wasn’t firing on all pistons anymore or he would have probably clued in sooner to the fact that reminding a bunch of sex-hyped alphas of his perlidiction for cutsie cosplay wasn’t a way to cool the situation down any. Daring a glance through his fringe, Grian had to fight the urge to squirm under the scalding Gold and scarlet gazes, as the two alphas before him were clearly picturing him in some of his more _scant_ costumes.

He braced himself for the panic to return

… and it didn't come.

Perhaps he’d finally managed to convince himself that no matter what happened, his friends were not going to hurt him. Or...maybe it was just the all that alpha scent, so thick in the air that it was near to making his eyes water. Either way, Grian found that the thought of being naked just now didn’t seem to be so much terrifying as it was… thrilling.

His cock twitched and he felt a small patch of wetness on his drawers drag over the sensitive head, making him swallow dryly at the illicit thrill suddenly shuddering through him. The shiver was too real, and then Scar’s nose was right there against his neck, breathing in heavily as his lips grazed the sensitive skin there-

“Oh gods, Grian,” Scar whispered, hot breath setting every nerve ending in Grian's spinal column buzzing. “Why do you smell so good~?”

Grian’s body left his control, his knees turning to jelly as a hot wet rush of _something_ suddenly flooded from his backside.

_What in the actual void!!_ Grian's rational mind screamed, _What the heck is happening to me!_

Fortunately for him, Grian was spared from finding out in that moment by the arrival of a final hermit. The one they’d all been waiting for.

“Sorry! Sorry X! Guys! I’m here. Thanks for holding down the fort for me.” The dark haired, absolute slab of a man in a bloody apron, racing up the path and waving apologetically as he came, _must_ have been the much delayed VintageBeef. The second the others registered him, all the amped up tension in every alpha’s body just... left. 

Impulse and Tango sagged and Scar dropped Grian like he was a scalding hot blaze rod.

The second he was free Grian loosed a rocket, careless of whether he showered Scar with sparks, and he was airborne, recklessly spending rockets to get as far away from the shopping district -and all its implications- as fast and his new wings could take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Sorry, did you think something might have been about to actually happen there? Whoops. My bad. (;p)
> 
> Again A Huge thank you to my betta's [MRLT85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTL85) MRLT85 & [Enchant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchant) and well and my new found friends in the community!
> 
> So what did you think? Any surprises so far? Any speculation as to where this might be going? I wanna hear it all! If you give me feedback comments I’ll give you cookies! (* w*)


	3. Xisuma Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grain has questions... Xisuma has answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hello everyone! Apologies in advance. This is a bit of an exposition dump, but can you blame me? Xisuma is a purpose-built vehicle for exposition! I mean the title of this chapter is the literal name of his third channel. So don’t take it out on me - the man just naturally talks a lot.
> 
> **TAGS UPDATED: Mind them & Enjoy (^-^)**

## Chapter 3

# Xisuma Says,

Xisuma wasn’t all that surprised to see Grian wearing a furrow into the blocks in front of his door. To be sure, he was more surprised to see he still _had_ a door. That, if anything, demonstrating just how distracted and flustered the other Hermit was.

“X!” He shouted as Xisuma came down to land, “We need to talk!”

“Ah, yes.” X said, opening his door and letting the other hermit in before him. “Well, come in, and we’ll talk.” he really should have foreseen this, but to be fair, his mind had been a bit… distracted. Feeling a bit guilty, he pulled up his private chats as he followed Grian inside.

<XisumaVoid> K? Maybe don’t rush, 

<XisumaVoid> I have a baby-beta here with ruffled feathers I need to calm down

<Keralis> Ah poor Brian.

<Keralis>Scar is pretty upset in the main chat. How about this; 

<Keralis>You take care of the fledgling, I’ll go deal with alpha-guilt. Then I come over, yes?

<XisumaVoid> That would be much appreciated. Thank you Keralis.

<Keralis> Hey, not a problem. Afterall, what are friends for?

<XisumaVoid> Oh, I can think of a few other things ;)

<Keralis> Later. 

“Cuppa’ tea?” Xisuma asked, feeling a fond smile tugging at his lips.

“How can you think about tea! X, I’m losing my head over here!” Grian’s voice seemed to be stuck in a permanent panic squeak.

“‘Cause I’m pretty worked up myself after all that, and I need something to help _me_ calm down. An’ seeing as my original plans for release are on hold… tea is my go to plan B. So then, tea?” His back was to Grian as he crossed to the brewing stand set and ready to brew him some tea whenever he’d need it next. As a result he only heard Grian choke as his brain caught up on the implication.

“You had other pl- No. No. Nope. I don't wanna know. My brain can’t handle... _things_ right now. Sorry for interrupting your, um, alone time or booty call or whatever, but I’m losing my mind and if I can’t get some of this sorted out I may literally go insane.”

“Fair enough. Just take a seat, take a breath, drink some tea, and then ask me what you need to know most.” 

Grian finally stopped his rapid back and forth and flopped with a groan, onto the blocks that made up X’s table and chairs. After a moment of stillness, X saw the younger man’s shoulders heave a couple of times as the smaller hermit finally allowed himself to take the several deep calming breaths he needed. Given the scope of them, X suspected Grian had been actively avoiding doing any such thing since the shopping district. By the time he was back to breathing like a normal human being rather than a frightened rabbit, X had the tea done. As he placed the steaming clay cup next to the mop of dirty blond hair, Grian was able to sit up and take it without his hands shaking from nerves.

Xisuma smiled reassuringly down at his latest servermate and sat across from him, loosening the catches and popping off his own helmet and visor so he could join him in the soothing drink. As he ran his hand through his own coarse, closely cropped, brown curls, giving his scalp a chance to wake up a bit after the prolonged confinement, he noticed Grian staring at him with wide eyes.

“You know,” Grian said, finally lifting the cup of steaming rosehip to his lips, “I don't think I’ve ever seen you with that off.”

“Yeah, I don't really take it off outside of the base where a stray drone might catch a peek. And you've never really spent a significant amount of downtime here.”

“True enough.” They both took a sip of tea letting the warm liquid sooth shaky nerves before X decided to get the ball rolling. Tea helped, but X would rather not keep Kerails waiting in the wings _too_ long, all the same.

“So, you obviously have questions. Where would you like to start?” Grian contemplated his cup for a moment trying to sort out his thoughts, X presumed; squirming a bit, likely at the somewhat embarrassing nature of some of them. X didn’t blame him, this was likely to be the most awkward one of these chats he’d had with a new beta to-date. All the other times the newest beta had their first experience with full on alpha or omega arousal, it had been in smaller, more intimate settings, usually in the presence of people they were already contemplating as partners. He’d not been kidding when he said he was throwing Grian into the deep-end to sink or swim, what with an omega wafting heat scent all over, making every alpha in the area reply with their own brand of ‘come fuck me’ pheromones'. He really was impressed at how well Grain had managed to handle it over all, even if well...

X had had his attention mostly glued to keeping Doc in check, but he’d not been _entirely_ oblivious to the tangle Grian had gotten caught up in, really the guy deserved some seriously high marks for keeping his head above the water at all.

“Oooooookaaay…” Grian hesitated, “Let's start with a simple thing I guess… What exactly happened back there?” X raised an eyebrow thinking that one was pretty self explanatory. Grian saw and hurried on to clarify, “Not Etho going into heat. I mean, I get that. But _why_ was it such a big deal? I mean… You guys were all pretty circumspect around me, but I still _know_ that most of you lot are pretty open in your relationships. Are Etho and Beef super exclusive? Was it something to do with it being a heat in particular?”

“Right on the second count. Beef and Etho would normally not be that opposed to taking a third under normal circumstances, or letting one or the other of them have a dalliance on the side. Heats, on the other hand... Well, heats are different for matebonded pairs. Matebonded alphas get _very_ jealous and protective of their omegas around their heat. Usually, they won't even let their omegas out of sight when they are nearing a heat. Etho and Beef have been a couple for a _long_ time, so I don’t know what happened today, whether it was complacency, or if something pulled Etho into his heat unexpectedly but yeah…. It would ‘ave been even odds that Etho would have even _let_ another alpha mate him, and it’s a guarantee that Beef would have killed whoever he caught trying it. Being that close to spawn, well... things could have gotten into a horrible loop of death and respawn far too easily. Hence why Doc was so worried about a fight with Scar.”

“Alright. So, I guess I get that. No one likes to die a bunch in a row. So next question,” Grian said, taking another sip “what _exactly_ did you and Doc expect me to do? Unless the plan was just for me to get…” The heavy flush, as it crawled up Grian’s neck was really quite the sight, and Xisuma blinked a bit to clear away thoughts inappropriate to the situation. X took a _very_ large gulp of tea and wished Keralis was already here.

Oblivious to the hard left his admin’s thoughts had taken, Grain blithely carried on, “I mean Doc said that bit about it ‘being what beta’s do’ and that I was a natural at it but to be frank I felt anything but natural in that situation.”

“Right.” X said chewing on his tongue a bit in thought as he figured out how best to phrase this. “How much interest did you take in Social-biology back in the day?”

“Probably a lot less than I should have given that I'm here now.” Grian muttered, “I never thought it would apply to my life. I’m a beta, and before you lot invited me I never expected to move off the Public and Beta-Only Servers.”

“Right. Crash course then. So to make a metaphor out of it, omegas and alphas are like the cogs that turn the generational clock. Those of us able to sire and bear future generations; however, they are so very much driven and ruled by the hormones that allow them to do so, that they are often overwhelmed by them and can't always think rationally under their influence. Basic stuff right there, yeah?”

When Grian nodded along, he continued, “Now see, on average an omega’s active heat cycle can last anywhere from a week to twelve days, and both halves of a mating pair can be so preoccupied during that time that they neglect everything around them, which can have some pretty dire consequence if they have, say… children. Now in this day and age, that sorta thing is far less common. We have access to suppressants, and we’ve learned all sorts of tricks and hacks that can be used to tone down the intensity of a heat so that it’s shorter, or so one or both halves of a pair can still function outside of a bedroom to a degree. Fully bonded pairs -if they take the right steps- can often shorten a heat-cycle down to a couple to three days, fairly easily.

Grain was nodding slowly, his eyes a bit narrowed but still clearly following Xisuma’s lecture well enough.

“Well all of this is now, yeah? Back in olden times, full bonding -even amongst mated pairs- was rare, suppressants weren't a thing, and the only real recourse to be had was in having a solid social network in place that could step up and fill the roles needed while the mating pair were out of commission.”

“If that social network was under developed or non-existent… well, can you see what might have happened if, suddenly -once every six months or so- the two main adult members of a household suddenly sequester themselves for a week straight, right? Particularly in unbonded pairs where an alpha is more likely to be aggressive and violent. More inclined to attack anyone that dares to approach them?” Grian was looking at him, his once flushed cheeks now pale, and there was a whitness about his lips as the implications came clear to him. “So yeah omegas and alphas may very well be the cogs that turn the generational clock, but us betas? We’re the oil that keeps it all running smoothly.”

“Our role in the social dynamic -before science, and hard earned knowledge caught up with our biology to make us less... _necessary-_ was to care for all those around us. We were and are the facilitators, if you will. We naturally have more nurturing personal drives than those of our omega or alpha kin. We tend to be better at negotiating and calming situations down. And when alphas or omegas are completely lost to their instincts we can keep a level head, and help them through in whatever way they need in order to steer clear of disaster.”

“Today for example, what Doc was referring to specifically was keeping him and Scar distracted enough that they didn’t tear each other apart to get to Etho. As well as preventing them from charging in and starting to ‘take care’ of Etho whether he invited them to or not.”

“Would they do that though?” Grian interjected, his voice small, hiding his face behind his hair again. “Would they really have done something if Etho had told them to stop?” X could hear the old fear there. That taught-terror so many betas were fed from early childhood, that being near an alpha was always dangerous and could lead to injury or worse.

A part of him wanted to sooth that away and deny that fear completely. As far as Xisuma's world experience, and in particular his experience on Hermitcraft, that likelihood was next to non-existent. Of course, that counted on the alpha in question being a decent person and not just an asshole willing to use his designation as an excuse for bad behaviour… but still, it wasn’t impossible. Today had been the first time X had really been worried about things getting out of hand. It would be wrong of him to sweep it entirely away as if it were a non-issue, no matter how much he wanted to just make the quiver of fear in Grian's voice go away.

“To be honest,” X said with a sigh, once more running his fingers through his hair in a subconscious effort to self soothe, “I couldn’t swear to you either way.”

“We’ve never had that close of a call before. The problem is this. Both alphas and omegas have this instinctual -if erroneous- belief that an omega in heat _needs_ an alpha to survive it. Rationally, everyone _knows_ that’s not the truth of the thing, but from how I’ve heard them describe it, unattended omegas will often come to a point where, at the height of their heat, they genuinely come to believe they will literally die if not mated.” 

“And alphas, while not so melodramatic about it, are extremely aware that an omega in the grip of heat will ignore all other personal care needs. Again, not really a common occurrence anymore with suppressant being able to beat off the worst of it, but it’s still not an absolutely unheard of thing for omegas when left unattended during heats to die of dehydration. They expend all that fluid after all and can sometimes, if not prompted, fail to take any back in.”

“The roll an alpha plays in a heat-nest isn’t just that of a mindless fucking machine. They make sure their omega eats, and drinks, and cleans themselves as necessary. If we had let Scar or Doc go to him, it is entirely possible that if Etho fought them and told them he didn't want them, they might have just taken to providing that more platonic type of care. I’ve read stories of particularly strong willed alphas and omegas getting caught in that situation and managing. It’s not something I'd want to _test_ all the same.”

“Doc… might have managed it. He’s gotta pretty strong back bone on him, but then again, he and Etho have a history from way back when. According to his hind-brain, Doc's alpha-self may very well have viewed Etho as ‘his’ omega and that can sometimes be enough to override all else. Scar… well, don't get me wrong, I love the guy but he’s not the most…”

“Yeah, I get it.” Grian nodded.

“If Etho wasn’t actively fighting him, as is usually the case the deeper an omega falls into their heat… I’d just rather not see any of my friends in that situation. Either way, it didn't come to that and it needn’t ever come to that because of those of us here who are betas. If we were to come across an omega in heat, we can provide them with the care they need. If we are present to interject and soothe riled tempters, we can -for the most part- prevent dominance fights amongst alphas too.”

"And our absolute, number one skill when hormones start taking over, is distraction.” 

“I suspect that's why Doc was so confident in you. You have always been a source of distraction on this server. Ever since you joined you have been making all of us hop with your antics. And to be entirely honest, you were instantly having far more of an effect on him than I was having in the beginning there.”

“But Scar just… I wasn’t really distracting _him_.” Grian muttered again, flushing deeply.

“Oh, I’m not so sure about that... He looked pretty distracted to me.” X quipped, earning a glare from the younger man.

“Right, if you call distracted trying to rut up against me instead of Etho.”

“I do.” Grian’s head jerked up, again making him resemble a spooked rabbit. “Grian, anything that can stop an alpha from hunting out an omega in heat is a distraction, using your body is a perfectly acceptable tactic, and probably the most common one. Now don't get me wrong, I get that wasn't what you were aiming to do, and that being out in the open like that was really shity, and I totally get you being upset about it, but it really is probably the easiest trick employed by beta’s to sidetrack a heat crazed alpha.”

“Right, okay. Well that explains that I guess… I just... Ugh. Right, next question.” Grian shook his head a bit and X had no doubt he was going to be a while digesting that one, but the builder determinedly plowed on all the same; expression almost fierce with his need to move on. “So Scar and Doc were pretty out of it… but why were Impulse and Tango so… not? I mean first of all -Impulse! I spent all last season thinking he was beta and then he turns up and starts ordering Scar and Tango around like they were the betas and niether he nor Tango seemed half so sex addled as Scar….”

“All comes back to Matebonding, my friend. Matebonded alpha’s are the least likely to attempt to mate an omega who isn't _theirs_ during a heat. They are almost exclusively keyed up by their need to provide and protect.”

“I guess that makes sense... Tango was pretty hot under the collar about Scar clutching me.” 

“Exactly.” X nodded, “You were his surrogate omega just as much as you were Scar’s; they were both just treating the situation differently according to instinct. That was why I waved Impulse off, ‘cause instinct would have made it pretty much impossible for Doc not to go on the attack had he landed by us. You're right, lots of people mistake him for a beta seein’ as he is easily the most controlled, cool-headed alpha I’ve ever met. But he achieves that largely because he is also one of the most strong willed and dominant of them.” Grian’s eyes popped wide at this assertion and X had to chuckle at his shock. 

“No joke my friend, if it came down to a real dominance fight between our alphas here I'd say it would be fairly even odds-on that it would be Impulse, False, or Doc, or who’d come out on top. So ya’ see, I knew I didn't have a chance of stopping things if Doc took it into his head to fight Impulse.” Here X felt his own cheeks growing warm with embarrassment “So.. yeah... my apologies for sending him back your way. If there had been any other way I’d have tried it, but I knew that at least it was a guarantee he and Tango wouldn't be at each other and Scar would be reluctant to take on Impulse, let alone both of them, no matter how hot he’d gotten. The man really is more of a lover than a fighter when it comes to his alpha nature.”

“O’course all of this said, don’t go making any wrong assumptions here, Impulse and Tango were both probably pretty riled up on the other side of things as well, it's just that they have a mate to go back to and their instinct would always prefer him to a random omega. All the same, I have no doubt Zedaph is in for one helluvan afternoon shag if I’m any judge.” as he spoke Xisuma could see the wheels in Grian’s head turning, and had a pretty good idea where the next question was headed.

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Tango and Zed and Impulse. They all have a thing together… but how does that work?! I always thought it was because Impulse was beta, but if he’s alpha and Tango’s alpha and Zed’s omega... and you just said alphas don't share heats… unless... Was I wrong about Zed too...?” Grian trailed off, eyes puzzled.

“Oh Zed is definitely an omega. As for how it works… you’ll have to ask them if you want the ins and outs of it all. All I have is speculation. They are...” X cleared his throat somewhat uncomfortably, “a pretty _intense_ group, so I’ve not ventured into many of their um… bed games. They _do_ make it all work somehow.” As Grain was looking at him like he expected more, X continued, if a bit haltingly, “I’ve always supposed it's because well... Impulse is a bit on the _gay_ side for an Alpha. He was the one who pursued Tango, and he showed very little interest in our omega members despite them being more than willing to shake their asses in front of his nose, until Zed turned up that is. And, well, not sure if you knew, but Tango’s half-demon nature is incubus based, and their particular brand of depravity might _just_ be strong enough to override some of the baser alpha instincts, but, yeah like I said... that's all just speculation.”

“I do know it wasn't the smoothest sailing when that triad first started to blossom.” A rueful chuckle escaped the admin as he recalled those days. “Geeze, I don't think we’ve ever had a season quite as tense behind the scenes as that one was before they all settled down. Tango and Impulse had a pretty strong thing going an’ by all accounts Zed was a bit of a homewrecker when he set his sights on them.”

Grian snorted, Zed was fun, happy, and a bit puppylike, and it was clear that the builder’s brain wasn't really managing to wrap around the idea of ‘Zedaph-as-homewrecker’, or even really how anyone could be a ‘homewrecker’ on a server where bed hopping was an acceptable pastime. But then, he’d not been around in those days. “Okay… “ Grian said, with and large sigh, “Well that felt like we went right off on a tangent. Back to this afternoon. So Tango and Impulse were calm because they’ve a mate. And Scar was on the edge of losing it cause he doesn’t? Same with Doc?”

“Exactly. And again, I cannot stress how grateful I am that you turned up when you did.” He said offering the other beta a smile, “I don't know if I could’ve managed to sponge up all that alpha-pheromone with just little ol’ me there to try and keep things on the cool. I may very well have had to resort to the bodily distraction tactic myself, and while I’ve enjoyed situations like that in the past... not sure I’d be up for being alpha spit roasted in the middle of the shopping district in broad daylight this early in the season, if I’m honest.”

Grian started to choke and sputter on his tea at the Admin’s bald words and X had to whack him on the back a couple times before his windpipes were clear.

“XISUMA!” He finally managed after getting a full breath of air! “Bro! You can’t just say stuff like that!”

“Sorry, not sorry. My mind has had a bit of a filthy bent all afternoon. I’m surprised you’re not more worked up, if I’m honest. There was enough hormones flying around that little corner of the shopping district that I'm pretty sure I saw the mooshrooms getting frisky on my way out.” X honestly had expected that last one to get at least some kind of a laugh from his fellow hermit, but Grian was just sitting there, the sweet pink flush warming his cheekbones again, and his hands fidgeting with his tea cup. X had to take a moment to fight the impulse to reach out and run a finger over those cheeks; somehow he’d never considered just how _very_ adorable Grian would look when he blushed, not before this conversation had made it very nearly _painfully_ clear to him.

“Um… so that’s normal too? There isn't anything wrong with me? I thought we were supposed to be immune to all of that.”

“Well when you had those nose plugs in, yeah, you might have walked right through there today and only thought it was a natural bit of excitement that had you feeling a touch frisky. But even when you couldn’t consciously identify it, you were never _immune_ to it - just oblivious to the reasoning. Now that your brain is getting the full dose and you are fully aware, I’d honest be a lot more shocked to find out you weren’t feeling it after standing in the middle of three alphas all blasting you with their particular spicy-sex scent.”

“As it is I’m still pretty impressed with your fortitude at coming here and not immediately finding someone to help you out. Impulse literally had to drop Scar into the ocean to cool him off and then he and Tango took off in Zed’s direction like bats outta heck. I’m not sure who Doc was messaging, but I saw his interface up while he was typing it and it pretty much went along the lines of ‘I’m coming over. Prepare yourself.’”

"And as for me... I was so keyed up, I had a message pre-drafted and ready to be sent to Keralis the second Beef turned up. It is entirely normal, even for a beta, to be worked up after something as intense as that was today. Frankly, if you weren’t harder than bedrock, you're a stronger man than I.”

**_~A~B~O~_ **

“Hard, yeah...” Grian huffed out feeling the first real prickle of relief… but it wasn’t all there yet. Maybe it was just that X didn’t even consider the other thing of note, maybe it was just… normal? Part of him wanted to just make the assumption and drop it; to not admit to the thing that was nagging him the most. But if he didn’t… 

Mentally biting the bullet he added, “Definitely that, and the other thing too.” ... and his heart plummeted into his shoes when X’s cheerful knowing smile faded into a mildly puzzled expression.

“Other thing?”

_Oh no_. Grian closed his eyes, blood rushing in his ears as he felt himself blushing hotter than he had yet. He was a freak; there was something wrong with him.

“What other thing?” Grain just stared at the Admin, feeling his face grow hotter and hotter, at this rate he was going to be the same color as one of his jumpers in a second. “What other thing, Grian?” X’s voice had the edge of command in it again, and with it, Grain hid his face in his hands as he admitted to his shame

“I got wet.” he whispered, after a moment of no response Grian dared to peek through his fingers only to see the taller beta still had that slightly puzzled look on his aquiline features.

“You got… wet?” Grain just nodded mutely, too mortified to speak. “As in… like an-”

And it was all suddenly too much.

“Omega!” Grian exploded, jumping back to his feet as his confession hit the reset button on all his earlier nerves and he restarted his frantic pacing. “Like an _omega_ ! I was already hard, and then Scar was pressing up against me, and he started nuzzling at my neck, and said _I_ smelt good, and just like that my ass just started leaking all over my drawers like I _was_ an omega, not a beta at all. X! I've NEVER had that happen! And it wasn't just a little bit. Xisuma! I had to go and change my pants before I came here! And now you're telling me that’s _not_ normal?!” He was yanking at his hair like he was deranged as he babbled it all out, no doubt making his normally unruly hair all the more wild in the process. “Gah! I mean! What the heck?!”

He glanced back at the other beta and could have screamed again at the blank look of shock on X’s face. He was just sitting there! His mouth hanging open, his eyes blank, looking the very picture of ‘derp’. It was all just too much.

“Xisuma!!”

Having his name largely shouted in his face seemed to break Xisuma out of whatever thoughts he’d been caught in, because he suddenly shook his head as though clearing it and immediately began pulling up his code windows. 

“Wow, okay, this is - this is incredible!” Xisuma’s excited babble and bright eyes -oddly- didn't do anything to calm Grain down.

“‘Wow.’ What do you mean ‘Wow’!?” Grian squawked, he really was trying to not yell but at this point his internal volume control seemed to be permanently cranked to eleven. For his part, Xisuma didn’t even seem to notice as he continued to navigate his windows of code looking for something Grain could only guess at. Then he seemed to find it. A soft gasp escaping him.

“Goodness me… would’ja look at that.”

“What?!” Grain came round to stand behind X, to peer up at the code as though he might actually be able to see and understand what it was X had found.

To his startlement, Grain did actually understand a bit. He recognized that one of the three windows was his own code, the same lines that X had shown him before the season’s start to be specific. And he could see that Xisuma’s program had indeed run and lopped off that last bit of foreign code that had made him feel gross the last time. And yet… 

He glanced at the windows on either side, both displaying similar lines of code, those of two other betas from the server, Grain could only presume, and yeah, he was sure-

“X… why is my code _still_ longer than other betas?”

“Because of that.” A gloved hand pointed at a tiny string of three symbols that were now obviously - _conspicuously_ \- missing from the other two beta’s codes. “That tiny little thing is an ‘and/if’ command. Grian!” X was actually sounding giddy in his excitement. “Do you know how amazing this is! How amazing _you_ are?” Now it was Grian’s turn to just stare in puzzlement as X swung around on his seat.

“Grain my friend,” He said, grabbing the smaller man by the shoulders excitedly, “you're not _just_ a beta; you're a beta- _morph_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY *Flees from wrathful vengeance for cliff-hangery ending*
> 
> Well. So that was some 5k’s worth of self indulgent exposition on how this particular A/B/O is gonna work. Can you forgive me? Was it horrendously boring? Let me know, yeah? I live for your comments, they bring me life. And If you want any further lore or clarification feel free to ask! I’m far too willing to babble on about all this (;P)
> 
> Thank you all for reading! And a massive thank you to my regular beta [MRLT85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTL85/pseuds/MRTL85) and well and my new beta [IanNeverWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanNeverWrites/pseuds/IanNeverWrites) who has been wonderful and patient with me (^-^)
> 
> **UPDATE:** Tired of waiting for the smut to get here? Wondering What the ZIT boys _were_ up to while these two were chatting? Find out in my Beta Testing SnapShot Series [Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378071/chapters/69531732)


	4. Partners, Partners Everywhere; Not Sure Who To Bone      (aka: Ennie, Meinnie, Mynie… Moe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian has some decisions to make now that he knows the truth about himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** So I debated long and hard about how to bridge the gap between the last chapter and this one. To be honest, when I'd drafted chapter 3, I'd not meant for it to be such a cliffhanger. I had a whole ‘nother scene planned out meticulously to wrap it up, but then I got there and after the beta-morph line Grian and X both just sorta looked at me like "What? You really think that isn't the chapter break?" And then they both promptly buggered off. Poor Keralis and me were just left standing there looking at each other like “Well... now what?” 
> 
> And then I was left with the task of explaining what a beta-morph actually is to you all, on top of that. Well, like hell I was gonna start this chapter -after all that exposition in the last- with more straight up talky explanation shite. So enjoy some vague, smutty dream sex, hopefully that’ll steam things up enough to make up for the rest of it. I hope.
> 
>  **Warning:** Grian has a serious case of waffles. ~~(And a minor case of blue balls)~~

## Chapter 4

# Partners, Partners Everywhere; Not Sure Who To Bone.

~~(aka: Ennie, Meinnie, Mynie… Moe)~~

_He was aware he was trapped; a slowly dawning knowledge of strong arms holding him tight against a burning hot body. It had been terrifying once, yet now… he felt safe and secure. Then came the wicked ghosting touch of breath just behind his ear, sending an illicit thrill shivering down his spine. The hands, once still where they crossed over his chest, began to move; long delicate fingers meandering in a slow exploration of his torso. Words full of desire, and want dripped into his ear making him blush and squirm back against the one filling his thoughts with them._

_And had he always been naked? Had he always been aware of the press of something hard, and long, and terrifying, and_ exciting _against him._

_His breath hitched and just as he was starting to panic, another set of hands appeared distracting him entirely. Strong callused fingertips driving up his naked thighs with possessive overtones. He gasped at the new sensation of rough skin dragging over his tender flesh, contrasting with the finer more delicate hands which stoked and petted his chest. A hot trail of fire traced it’s way over his navel as golden hair and red eyes swam into his awareness, a lazy crookedly-confident smile promising sinful delights yet to come._

_As though not to be outdone, the lips at his ear trailed down along his neck dropping sweet shivery kisses, spiced with the dull scrap of teeth, along their path._

_With two mouths and four hands all charting separate courses over his burning skin, he could do nothing but moan wanton shameful desires into the universe. Desperate pleas for them to touch, to lick, to bite._

_More._

_Again._

_Please._

_Words falling from his lips. A litany of wild free-associated desires bubbling up directly from the depths of his subconscious and tumbling from his mouth, calling forth a ravenous hunger in his tormentors. Their efforts redoubled as they played him like a harp, plucking at taut nerves until they sang in agonized appreciation. Long dexterous fingers danced featherlight touches across his pectorals, never quite coming to rest over the hard pebbled flesh which craved them, while the stronger, crueler hands kneaded greedily into his hips and thighs awakening the tingling ache of bruises wherever they came to rest upon their journey._

_It was too much._

_It wasn't enough._

_He was going to break apart into a million little pieces._

_He keened, feeling himself start to spiral out of control-_

_Huge, steading hands appeared out of the darkness, threading thick fingers through tangled hair, holding him stable against the turbulent tide of sensations called forth by the others. Their grip over his cheeks and ears, at once both strong and gentle, as he was simply held between them, grounded and secure in their grasp. He leaned into the sanctuary they provided, and felt safe to once again to moan for more from the others. A rueful chuckle prompted him to open his eyes to meet an amused gaze of burnished gold, as thumbs stoke gently over his cheeks._

_“So needy,” the gentle scold made him blush even as the other moved forward to kiss him. Soft and slow, lips pressed against his own, contrasting sharply with the rough drag of stubble whenever chins or cheeks met. A sigh escapes him at the bliss of it, his lips parting, allowing a tongue to peek through and tangle lazily with his own._

_Behind him he could feel the swell of a leaking cock rubbing over his skin, not seeking entrance just pressing into him, making him crave something filthy and forbidden. The hands on his thighs drifted inward, their touch growing maddeningly softer as they finally moved more directly over the places he craved the pressure._

_A desperate moan -as much related to a sob as anything else- forced him to break the kiss as tears of frustrated desire sprang to the corners of his eyes. His whole body was vibrating like a tuning fork begging for release while simultaneously never wanting it to end._

_“Tell us what you want.” That soft undeniable voice crooned to him, gold eyes bright with avarice for him._ Hungering _for him._

_“I want it all! Touch me! Kiss me! Anything! Just make me cum! Please!” His voice was too rough to loud in the quiet emptiness, and his spine went rigid with tension as he startled himself. His partners didn't seem to mind any though. Below him a hot tongue grazed over his aching cock and when he bucked toward the tantalizing touch the hands upon his chest hooked up under his arms, holding him fast as that heavy cock slid down betwen his asscheeks to rut between his legs and slide under his balls. Kisses trail down his chin and neck as his third tormentor sank down until he found one rock hard nipple, his once comforting hand finding the other pebble, cheekily tweaking it and making him cry out at the electric sizzle of nerves._

_He screamed in frustration at their cruel work. His body now over-stimulated to the point where his mind had become unable to focus on any one sensation. Too overwhelmed to find the path that would lead him to orgasm._

_“Oh God, oh please! I need to cum! Someone make me cum.”_

_“What on earth is going on here?!” His eyes flew open at the new voice, one he knew too well and which belonged to the one person he cannot allow to see him this way._

_Mortification and shame slid through him, mingling with all the other sensations still swamping his entire being as he realized his utter inability to cover his shame. The alphas around him continue as though nothing has changed and he can't pull free, or stop himself from releasing the long slatternly moans and cries which they’re wringing from him._

_His struggles provoke the others to shift around him, changing their grip. The mouth on his cock abandons it, trailing lower to his bollocks, and shifting and lifting his legs until he is spread wide like a sacrifice on an altar of lust; moaning like an omega-bitch in heat. Begging for more even with his awareness of the tall figure standing just beyond the shadows. An onyx gaze burning from the shadow, searing over his flesh, watching as he continues to beg and plead for it in disgrace._

_Suddenly his balls were utterly enveloped in a hot mouth and he lost himself for the moment, eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure, and when he managed to open them again his tall handsome friend was standing right in front of him, immaculate and imposing in his suit._

_“Don’t look! Please!” He pleads as a single finger begins to circle his entrance sending his hips rocking and thrusting up into nothingness, making his cock slap against his own belly helplessly. A flush spreads across the pale cheeks before him as a slightly trembling hand reaches out to run hesitant fingers over his chest, sliding south with a sickening, dreadful -wonderful!- implication._

_“Oh dear, Grian, you really seem to have gotten yourself into a bit of a predicament here, and not one I’d ever have expected of you. I’m so_ very _disappointed.” Grian's chest constricted on a sob as those fingers -so cool upon his burning flesh- trailed ever lower making his cock drool with desperate need, even as he himself shriveled in utter mortification at the reprimand. “All these others here, and me without even an invitation.” Then that cool steady hand closed like a vice around his cock... and Grian was mewling! Keening in a frenzy of lust, as he’s pumped roughly by this beautiful, terrible apparition. He feels the tickle of well groomed whiskers over his cheek and then Mumbo’s lips are right next to his ear. “Next time, I expect to be the first invited.” And Grian came with a-_

-Screaming cry tearing from his throat, Grian jolted upright in his bed, clutching at his cock as it throbbed and spilled over his stomach and lap. The aftershocks of his orgasm shivering through the rest of him, long after his balls had run dry. He was left a sweating panting mess of a man, sitting on a bed utterly torn apart by his nocturnal thrashing with cum cooling on his skin as it ran down his legs. At least the blanket had been thrown clear before he could ruin it... again.

Grain looked around himself in the early dawn light of his hobbit hole, seeing the same mess he's seen upon waking for the past three mornings in a row, and sighed tiredly.

_Oh this is just getting out of hand._

**_~A~B~O~_ **

It had been three days since the shopping district debacle.

Three days, and an equal number of interrupted sleeps since Grain’s world had been set throughly on its ear, and he’d not been able to make it through the night without having to change out his sheets and shorts at some point since then. At least after Xisuma had sent him a care package and a crash course on beta-morph physiology the next morning, he’d known _why_ he was having the super intense wet dreams and the likely reason why they were getting _more_ intense as time passed, not less.

Understanding it though, didn’t make it any easier to live with.

 _Beta-morph._

It still felt weird. He’d gone his whole life as just a beta; a boring, nondescript, undesirable beta. Now, according to Xisuma, he was something special, near unique. Something to be actively _desired_ by both omegas and alphas alike. 

He still felt odd when he recalled the look on X’s face; like he had just found a freakin’ unicorn. Hadn’t really helped matters when he’d gone and flat out called Grian one either.

To make an awkward situation more so, Keralis had arrived in that moment, letting himself in with a wave, bright cheerful salutations... and an undeniable cloud of chili-and-chocolate scent. Grian belatedly remembered X’s comments about release and recalled Keralis’ name attached to X’s pre-drafted booty call and started up with the blushing again.

Feeling far too frazzled to be around any alphas just then, he stammered several apologies and had tried to bolt. Xisuma had caught hold of him before he made it fully out the door and promised to send over some more information as soon as he could. Grian had simply nodded and fled.

He’d spent the rest of that afternoon, and evening, and a large portion of the night, aggressively clearing trees. He’d trying to send himself into a proper exhausted stupor, anticipating he might not be able to sleep at all after the rollercoaster of a day he’d had. 

Hadn't worked.

He’d managed to pretty much collapse into a bed immediately upon calling it quits well enough, and had been asleep almost before hitting the pillow. However, his sleep had been plagued with dreams and ultimately he’d awoken to the first wet dream he had since early adolescence.

Embarrassing.

The next morning X had sent over the promised information in the form of a download code for a book, and an email containing Xisuma’s Cliff’s-notes on the salient points. It had all been very informative, if highly embarrassing at times. He’d never blushed so much in the course of reading anything in his life as he had while reading that email and a few stray passages of the book. Overall it had been hard to absorb all the information through his flustered discomfiture, and in the end he had just sat on the information in an attempt to absorb it all as passively as possible.

But it was becoming increasingly clear that if he wanted to get the dreams to stop, he was going to have to do someone- _Something_ ! Some _thing._

And he did _need_ them to stop.

If more and more of the hermits started turning up, he was going to become a _literal_ hermit for fear of facing any of his servermates who inserted themselves into his dreams. Mumbo's appearance in this latest had made that abundantly clear. He didn't know how he was ever going to look his big silly friend in the eye again.

He had to fix this; preferably today... Somehow.

Hardening his resolve, he sat down outside his front door and pulled up Xisuma’s email. Enjoying the early morning cool of the jungle, he helped himself to the contents of the chest that had turned up yesterday full to the brim with food stuffs and a note simply saying “Sorry”. 

One part of him wanted to tell Scar that it was fine, that Grain wasn’t upset with him and he didn’t need to worry about it… but he didn’t think it was a good idea for him to be around the sensitive alpha right now given his still keyed up state. Saying something like that in a chat… it felt hollow, plus there’d be no dodging it if Scar asked to meet. The second he said it he didn’t think it would be a good idea, his friend would immediately jump to conclusions. So until he got himself sorted out, the best he could hope for was that Scar was either watching or checking up on his apology gift and saw that Grian had accepted it.

Quickly he skimmed over X’s salutation and opening apologies for the interruption and the delay in getting this to him. Blah blah blah, until he got the meat of the info.

...Basically, what all of my research suggests is that a beta-morph is a sort of designate-chameleon,

capable of presenting with either alpha or omega traits and attributes when exposed to either 

of the opposite pharomon set in large enough quantities. In layman's terms, you started to present as 

omega yesterday because you were surrounded by riled up alphas and your body began to produce the 

omega hormones they were looking for in response. The dump of hormones triggering your very 

physiology to “morph” -for lack of a better term- into one more similar to an omega’s. 

Had you been in the iceshop with Etho the exact opposite would have occurred, with your body producing

the hormones required to turn you into a pseudo-alpha, allowing you to better care for his needs than any

other beta ever could. 

There are only two key differences between you presenting as a pseudo and the real things. 

Firstly, as a beta, you will never have to worry about losing control of yourself to the overwhelming 

pheromones that reduce omegas’ and alphas’ decision making processes when they are in heat or rut. 

This will allow you to maintain a cooler head no matter the pharamoan level you’re exposed to . And secondly,

you still can’t procreate. While your physiology may accommodate more of the alpha and omega sexual 

characteristics, you lack the basic functional organs to actually reproduce, just like the rest of us. 

**TL:DR** \- you get all the perks and fun parts of alpha and omega sex, none of the draw backs. (:P)

Honestly, my friend, I’m a bit jealous…. 

That line still made Grian snort every time he read it. Fat load of good that did _him_ . Here he was, apparently this mythically perfect sexual partner but, as far as Grian could tell, everyone was even more worried about approaching him and risking upsetting him now than they had been _before_ the shopping district.

After that, the email had moved onto touting the virtues of the book X had sent the download code for; recommending several passages X thought might be of particular value for Grian to read for himself. Still shaking his head over it all Grian pulled the book from his inventory and tried to steal himself to actually _read_ it this time. 

The tome itself looked innocuous enough and anyone seeing it for the first time might have wondered why Grian was looking at it like it was a venomous snake. 

The server’s interpretation of its coding in the Hermitcraft world design was that of a slim leather-bound journal-looking volume with a strange tailed ‘β' embossed into the leather above the title, which Grian had eventually recalled was the P.D.M (Pre Digital Migration) era Greek symbol for ‘beta’. The actual title, likewise embossed with gold-leaf below that, was _Love in the Middle_. It all seemed very banal from the outside. 

The inside however was another story.

 _Love in the Middle_ was basically a straight up ‘How-to-Fuck’ manual -complete with hand drawn diagrams- for betas, and it pulled absolutely no punches. When he’d first seen the slim nature of it he’d thought he might as well read the whole thing. He'd barely made it halfway through the first chapter, however, before he had to walk away to cool off. He’d since managed to read most of the passages X had recommended… but it had been in fits and bursts and he’d not really fully integrated the information between his blushes.

The section he’d managed relatively easily had been the first of X’s recommendations, though it was the last to appear chronologically in the book. It had had him blushing for other reasons though. By the time he’d finished reading it he had also been pretty sure that this was one of the books -if not _the_ book- X had learned about beta-morphs from in the first place. It had that same gushy, they-are-magical-precious-unicorns-to-be-treasured vibe to the writing that X had demonstrated. And it had also talked about X’s “nose-plug” code, though the book had referred to it as “The Beta Termination Coda” which Grian understood was accurate... but he was glad X had made his own terminology which sounded slightly less...grim. 

Only two parts had stuck out to him beyond the Cliff’s-Notes version X had given him. 

The first, were the actual odds the book postulated of finding a fully realized beta-morph. After that, even though the soppy gushy talk still made him squirm a bit in embarrassment, he understood where it had come from. Apparently only one in every five thousand betas had the little ‘If/and’ command within their genetic coding, and when you combined that with the odds of one of them managing to actually shed the aforementioned ‘nose-plugs,’ the odds of actually finding an active beta-morph were pretty astronomical.

The second tidbit X had missed was the one _actual_ drawback to being a beta-morph, in regards to sex; though maybe X just hadn’t seen it as one. According to this, a beta-morph would pretty much _need_ to find a partner to help them out after being exposed to enough pheromone to trigger the physical effects of ‘presenting’ -as the book called it- omega or alpha. Just as they were unable to reproduce, beta bodies also lacked the capability to filter out the excess hormones in the same manner as an omega or alpha would. Even if left alone during a heat or rut, alpha and omega bodies would eventually rid themselves of their excesses and said heat or rut would cool down naturally. Beta-morphs on the other hand, while they’d never go _mad_ with those hormones, actually _needed_ to use the process of obtaining the opposing hormone in order for the body to balance out and process them properly, just like instinct would encourage omegas in heat or alphas in rut to do. Without this ‘antidote’ the hormones would simply continue to race around the beta’s blood stream and not take any of the natural exit routes. 

Basically this was why Grian was no longer capable of sleeping through the night. His body was trying to rid itself of the hormones but his blood wouldn't filter them properly to where they needed to go, because without their counterpart, his system didn't fully recognize them.

Fortunately the book also said that it didn't matter which type of pheromone had triggered the initial change, if he exposed himself to the same one he was currently flooded with internally from an _external_ source his body would naturally start to produce the counterpart. This fact made Grian extremely grateful, because no matter what his dreaming subconscious mind kept presenting him with, his _conscious_ mind was still pretty nervous at the idea of being with an alpha.

This led Grian to the two remaining recommended sections.

Grian still wasn't sure if they were based solely off of Xisuma’s cautious nature, or if he was just embarrassingly good with his guesses as to Grian’s previous sexual experience. Essentially those two chapters were mirror chapters of each other and of the type that would have this book banned on any public server not rated Red18+. They were essentially graphic detailed lectures on what to expect your first time with a male-omega, and what to expect your first time with a male-alpha, and how to do sex right in said situations respectively.

Maybe he was reading too much into it. After all, there were only three lady hermits on the server just now; two of whom were betas’, and all three of which were in committed (if open) relationships. And even with the chance to be with two ladies… he was still _far_ too terrified of False to dare ask her and Stress for assistance.

So yeah… that left the men. And Grian had _zero_ experience with… dicks, be they omega, alpha, _or_ beta. 

Well… maybe not _absolutely_ zero.

He’d always been a fairly platonic person on the public servers, feeling only the mildest stirring of attraction for anyone once he’d gotten past his horny-teenager phase. And he’d been perfectly content to let his past sexual partners approach him. As soon as he knew of their interest in him, it was easy enough to recognize a sexual appreciation for them on his own part… but he’d just never really fantasized about people he knew unless they had first expressed an interest in him. 

So it was, he assumed -erroneously, as it turned out- that he was one of those betas who had a binary exclusive preference, not recognizing the fact that he’d been pretty laissez-faire in regards to exploring his own actual desires.

That had changed on the final day of season six. 

He had run back to Sahara to grab a few things he wanted to add to the welcome gifts he was leaving in his base as a part of the world file they’d be uploading to the public after they closed up shop for the season and had stumbled across a couple of his fellow hermits saying goodbye in a more… direct manor. 

He still didn’t know why xB had come back or who his partner had been but one of the other dark-haired hermits had had the small bearded omega plastered up against the back wall of a shadowy alley behind Sahara and was shagging him senseless as he desperately tried to stifle his noises on his fist. It had been a very… _graphic_ lesson that -at least where male _omegas_ were concerned- Grian was plenty capable of... _rising_ to the occasion. 

The experience had, in fact, sent him back to his base with a burning need to get off to the image of the other man panting, flushed, and writhing as he was taken.

Then Scar, Tango, and Impulse had shown him that male alphas -while still mildly terrifying- were just as capable of revving his engine, and with that Grian's potential partner pool on the server had opened up like a freaking buffet.

A buffet... to which he was apparently still not completely invited. Damn them all.

As though to mirror his mildly morose thoughts, a drizzle started up and he was forced to move his reading back inside his hobbit hole.

Biting his lip, he opened the book to the section on male-omega/male-beta encounters as he went around lighting his lanterns. While it was strictly alphas currently plaguing his dreams and his sleepless night. The thought of his first time being naked in a sexual situation with another cock present was simply far too daunting when he pictured that cock as one belonging to an alpha. Take into consideration their natural endowment and the extreme likelihood of him bottoming, and Grain was pretty sure he could be forgiven for seeing if he couldn’t make things workout with an omega first.

By the time he’d finished his reading on the subject however… he was almost beginning to second guess that course of action.

Bedding an omega, even outside of a heat (which the author was adamant should be avoided as a first time at all costs) was, to put it baldly, a lot of _work_. 

Omegas, the book explained, were prone to being labeled as insatiable partners, with good reason. Betas taking omegas to bed were encouraged to employ a whole variety of methods, often several at once, to stave off their own completion until their partner had achieved a minimum of three orgasms, lest they leave their partners dissatisfied and disinclined to repeat the experience.

Methods suggested ranged widely. Everything from preparation, (aka masturbating in advance of a planned encounter), to physical restaint in the form of using cockrings and testicualer binding, and even going as far as to recommending several consumables to increase potency and longevity chemically.

And then there was the whole… _butt stuff_ , aspect to it all. In a call back to a chapter Grian hadn't yet read, it was implied that while omegas wouldn't need as much preparation once aroused as other male partners, it was still recommended to do some work to loosen them up before attempting penetration. And those diaigrams had left Grian squirming as he tried to decide how he felt about it all… Could he do stuff like that if it led to seeing his partner fall apart the way xB had? Or would he be too freaked out to try? But… he had been so _very_ excited watching xB... so didn't that sort of imply he _was_ interested?

With a groan Grian let his head thump on the table; simultaneously grateful that he’d finally worked up the nerve to read all of this properly and wondering if it might not have been easier mentally to just charge in blindly. Just left himself blissfully uninformed and not let himself to start overthinking it all this much.

Provided he could have found a partner to even charge blindly in with.

And there lay the true crux of Grian's troubles. 

As his past experiences indicated. He was not one to pursue others, but as things stood, no one seemed all that inclined to approach _him_ , firmly leaving the ball in his court. But how did you even do something like this? Would it be more or less awkward to approach one of the hermits he knew better or one he’d only had passing contact with?

Christ, who even all was omega on the server again?

He pulled up the stats list and, using a few signs on the wall, jotted down the omegas’ names and divided them between those he knew as close friends, those he had a more basic acquaintanceship with, and those he knew were in solid relationships and thus less likely to be available for something… one on one. 

In the end his signs read as follows:

**Acquaintance:** **Mated:** **Close:**

Xb Zedaph Redog

Hypno Etho Iskall

The last omega on his list was Bdubs… and Grian wasn’t entirely certain where to put him. He’d been a part of the dragon bros and they’d had more interactions than Grian had had with xB or Hypno, but he hardly knew him on the level he knew Ren and Iskall. Did that make him a better or worse choice? Uuuuuuughhh. He was making this all _far_ more complicated than it needed to be.

Maybe it would just be easier to give up on sleep for a few months. 

“Knock knock!” 

Upon later reflection, Grian realized that this was probably the moment he had his purest experience of the word ‘panic’ in his entire life. He’d flung himself across his table in a mad scramble to break the signs before they were seen, something he didn't quite manage. “Hallo!” Iskall called as he stuck his head into the room half a second too soon, his Swedish-server accent light and friendly as he let himself in, catching Grian in the act of punching out the sign with his name on it.

“Oh dear, did I catch you at a bad time there Grian?” He teased, his eyes twinkling with amusement as Grian stammered out a hasty denial.

“N-no! Not at all, I was just, um, making some lists.” He ended lamely hoping he wasn't blushing.

“Su~re,” Came the completely unconvinced reply. “Cause you're a sweet, innocent, little angel who would _never_ think of being naughty at all.” Grian choked. He knew - _knew!_ \- Iskall was referring to pranks but considering the actual reason behind the lists... the unintentional double entendre definitely put paid to his hopes that he wasn’t blushing.

“No. Definitely not planning any kind of pranks. Just making up some plans for my day over a bit of breakfast is all, too many projects on the move just now. Thought I might need some organization, is all. You know, some to-do lists.” He winced internally. That definitely had been the wrong word choice. He needed to stop babbling five minutes ago, clearly it wasn't helping him convince Iskall of anything.

“Ri~ght. Totally normal to panic-break your completely innocent daily to-do list when a friend drops by. Nothing suspicious about that. Or the guilty look on your face.” Grian did his best to flash Iskall his old, charming, devil-may-care smile but apparently he was pretty out of practice at this point, and it made keeping himself from choking again, much harder when Iskall continued. "Well seeing as _I_ was on your 'to-do' list, I feel not at all guilty about asking for a helping hand or two, today."

Dear god! Had Iskall always talked in potential innuendos or was it just a terrible case of timing that today everything the Swedish-server-native said had the potential of double a meaning?

"Help with what exactly?" Dang it! His voice was still far too squeaky for normal conversation.

"No need to sound so nervous dude! This will probably balance out in your favor." When Grian just waited, Iskall sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm probably gonna regret this but… in exchange for your help with this -and your silence about said help- I'm willing to hand over an I.O.U."

Grian's metaphorical ears perked up at the temptation of so rich a reward. An I.O.U. this early in the season was better than diamonds.

...And perhaps Iskall really had just put himself on that 'to-do' list as the number one candidate. Not that Grian would try to cash in the actual voucher for sexual favors… but maybe he could offer to forgive it? Only if Iskall was interested, of course. It might just be worth a shot.

"No tricks Iskall." He said, after all Iskall was offering up an I.O.U. it had to be a pretty big deal, and he didn't want to come across as _too_ eager. "Exact nature of this favor please."

"Right… well Mumbo and his silly new Hermit Challenges game" said with the same exasperated, amused tone Grian had when he thought of their tall friends' antics this season. "Challenged me to mine out ten thousand blocks by our next vid uploads."

"Okay…" So far this was hardly seeming like an I.O.U. worthy problem. Heck, this was hardly something Grian would have even considered a _problem,_ they were Hermits afterall, grinding sessions like that were nothing if not typical, even this early it was hardly something unachievable.

"Yeah well, I thought it wasn't going to be an issue either. Only, you see, where I picked to start doing it turned out to be an excellent chuck for slimes. And well you know I could never turn down an opportunity for a slime farm…”

“Go on.” Grain prompted when his jovial friend stalled.

“Well, lets just say, I just _might_ have gotten a teeny tiny _bit_ … carried away. Afterall, It’s no good trying to rub Mumbo’s nose in my amazing slime farm if it’s not properly automated, and all the red stone infrastructure may have taken a bit more time than I thought it would and now I only have a single day's worth of recording time before I need to start rendering the footage... and I still have five-k worth of the block goal to meet. 

“And that is still a problem because….?”

“Because the stupid rates on this farm are so good I can’t get anything done on the digging front without being absolutely mobbed by slime-mobs! No sooner do I get half of a new platform cleared and suddenly half a dozen of the things pop-up and try to eat me! Don’t laugh! It’s a serious problem, dude! I had to stop three times last night just to go wash all the slime out of my hair! Have you ever tried to get dried slime out of your hair? It's a nightmare!”

By now Grian was no longer simply laughing at his friend; he was downright howling at him and the horrified way he was gesticulating while simultaneously trying to give Grian puppy eyes.

“So basically,” He said, wiping his eyes free of their tears after he’d gotten control of his chortling, “you need someone to come play discreet bodyguard so you can save face with Mumbo _and_ keep your hair clean, yeah?”

“Basically, yes. That is what I need.”

“Deal. Let me get my gear and we can head out.”

Grian still wasn't entirely certain this was the solution to his little problem, but at least it was a place to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Hey would ya look at that! We’ve finally gotten back to Iskall! … Only took four chapters... and we’re still not actually back to kissing…. BUT IT IS COMING! Again, apologies for the long winded world building, I just can’t seem to write good sex without all the ground work being laid out. Probably because I write sex from a very emotional -internal- viewpoint and if you don’t witness the characters’ journeies in getting there, it’s never quite as satisfying.  
> That said, my hope is eventually to write several companion pieces to this fic -or ‘Snapshots’ if you will (;P) - revolving around some of the other relationships/sexual encounters in this universe, in which Grian is not necessarily a participant. Those will hopefully go a bit faster due to everything world related having already been established here. Hopefully...maybe… if we're all very lucky and my muses play nice. On that note, is there anything you lot have seen implied so far that you’d really like to see me explore sooner? It’s always good to have a second project on the back burner in case the main plot cramps up and I need to distance myself from it a bit for a mental break, and if that happens I might as well aim for something that my readers would most like to see. Although if the answer is the ZIT stuff… (;P)
> 
>  **P.S:** Yes I know xBcrafted bowed out pretty early on in season six, but in this, I headcanon that a certain alpha making his return to the server in the late season saw him sniffing around under the pretext of ‘sprucing up his work’ before the world upload happened.
> 
> As always a huge thank you to my Beta-readers [MRTL85 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTL85/pseuds/MRTL85) & [ IanNeverWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanNeverWrites/pseuds/IanNeverWrites) for being wonderful and patient with my crazy idiosyncrasies. And to [RussetDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetDown) For helping me navigate the more sensitive topics in this one.
> 
>  **P.P.S.** \- I have not only Xmas on the horizon but birthdays that need planning so There will likely be a longer gap between this chapter and the next… which is cruel I know. But I do have something that is almost complete that I may throw up here over the holidays that might satisfy that A/B/O Beta Testing craving... so keep your eyes peeled or drop me a sub. (^-^)


	5. O-Mega Awkwardness! (...of doom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian has a target.... but how to get him where he wants him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Thank you all for your patients while I took my winter break! Updates will very likely not be weekly anymore, cause I unfortunately didn't get as much written over said break as I would have liked ( ~~also because I’m now properly writing the smut and I forgot how much of a slog the sex can be to write~~ ) but hopefully it won't be this long of a gap between chapters again any time soon... but seriouly no promisies Otherwise I still intend to keep it to Thursday uploads when I’m ready. That said, let's get back to this!
> 
> Ummm…. Pls don't kneecap me for this.
> 
>  ** _Warning:_** These shits are awkward fucks. If you are not screaming at the screen at some point in this, you are a better person than I.

##  Chapter 5

#  O-Mega Awkwardness! (...of doom)

  
  


The work Iskall had needed to do had been long in the completion, and it had been ridiculously hot and humid inside of Iskall’s new slime farm. The result was that Grian came out drenched in sweat under his armour by the time the job was declared finished. All that said, with Grian’s help keeping the slimes at bay, Iskall had managed the last 5k worth of blocks in near record time -considering the lack of beacons- and the sun was only just trending westerly when they began to make their way up from the depths of his mineshaft base. 

As he followed the omega up to the surface Grian was  _ very _ aware of the fact that he wasn’t the only one to have been sweating in the heat. Trapped in the still air of the depths Grian had spent most of the day becoming more and more aware of the rich cinnamon and nutmeg bouquet of _ omega _ ; by days end, the whole place had smelt like a bakery to Grian’s new sense.

Apparently, omegas were less impressed with their own scent.

“Ugh.” Iskall grunted as he went about stowing his gear. “I stink. Makes me really glad I didn’t dawdle putting that shower in.”

Grian snorted. “You know your base is right next to a tropical ocean biome, right?” He smirked when Iskall shot him an affronted look. “What, I’m just saying is all, waste of energy if you ask me.”

“Excuse you! I did not just hear you suggest that I wasted time and effort on a functioning shower! Grian! I thought you were a man of taste. Hot,  _ fresh _ , water, in a quiet, safe space -that is priceless. I am going to go inside and enjoy a lovely, steamy shower and come out clean and relaxed after all this hard work, whereas  _ you _ are going to go home to bathe in a mob infested river, apparently.”

Well, Iskall had him there. They finally reached the surface and as they stepped up onto the beach, Grian couldn’t deny that he was definitely feeling pretty gross. The late afternoon air was still staggeringly hot, but the steady breeze rolling in off the shoreline felt like ambrosia as it slid past the chinks in his platemail. It had the effect of making him just _ exactly _ aware of how grimy he was under all the layers; between that and the way it washed the air of Iskall's scent… he could almost be mad at it… if it didn't feel so good.

He glanced over at the omega as he stood with his head thrown back, simply enjoying the breeze himself, and Grian felt a shiver of want course through him. He’d been watching the man work all afternoon, and after Grian had proved he was plenty capable of keeping the mobs occupied, Iskall had shed even his light armour in favour of just his trews and shirt for the sake of comfort in the sweltering confines. His shirt, in particular, had been soaked through fairly early on and the already form-fitting T had taken to clinging in the damp of his sweat giving Grian ample time to admire the other hermit’s physique.

Iskall's chest was broad for an omega, and the man put enough effort into his builds and grinds that he sported an impressive amount of muscles in his shoulders. This was something Grian had never really thought about before, but after watching the way they flexed and rolled as his friend wielded his pick all day in combination with that amazing smell… well if he’s not had a subconscious fetish for well muscled shoulders before he most definitely did now. 

Coders, it was probably just all the hormones talking but he’d never wanted to sink his teeth into anything so much as he wanted to gnaw on Iskall’s shoulders. Christ, how was he supposed to do this part? He was always sort of the impulsive type… but just blurting it out felt so horrendously awkward… and just storming up to his completely unsuspecting friend and kissing him seemed wrong… Life was so much easier when his partners pursued him.

He turned his eyes back to the tide before Iskall caught him staring, and hoped that he could blame his blushes on the heat of the sun. The glittering blue of the water as it gently lapped at the sand looked so inviting, much more so that his little eddy-pool Grian had carved out for bathing in his river’s shoreline…

The thought struck Grian like a ram, and he was honestly surprised he didn’t stagger from it. Perhaps he could lure his suggestable friend into making the first move if he made himself a tempting enough target… Plus he’d get to clean himself up as well so... win-win!

Decision made, Grian immediately jumped into action before his head could start the process of overthinking things and killing his nerve dead.

**_~A~B~O~_ **

Iskall had stopped when Grian had, enjoying the moment and just taking in the fresh salty air. He found he was appreciating it more as he reflected Grian's clear appreciation; re-learning to savour something he’d come to overlook through the eyes of another.

Consequently, he’d not been much fussed when Grian had begun un-equipping his armour; helmet, chestplate, legging, and boots all popping into nothingness as he stored them away in his inventory. He’s been slightly more aware of it when Grian had toed off his shoes and socks, causing Iskall to wonder if his notoriously spontaneous friend meant to go wading in the surf. His mild curiosity turned into something more akin to concern when Grian grabbed at the hem of his sloppy red jumper and hauled it over his head. 

Still, it wasn't until he saw clever fingers working at a belt buckle that his internal alarm bells started to sound.  _ Danger! Danger Will Robinson! _

“Bro, What are you doing?” He was pleased to note that he’d kept it to his normal level of incredulity-infused giggle, and not the full scale flabbergasted panic he was starting to feel as Grian carried right on and rid himself of his trousers, so that the stood next to him in nothing more than a pair of red boxer-briefs.

“Taking a swim to clean off.” He tossed Iskall a cheeky smirk. “What does it look like?”

“Like you’re stripping in the middle of my beach.”

“Well obviously. I don't much fancy flying back to mine in damp clothes today.”

“So you're just gonna fly home in your damp underwear instead then?” Iskall’s attempt to poke at his friend... backfired spectacularly.

“Good point!” and even as his eyes widened with what he could only label as shock, Iskall saw Grian hook his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear and drag it down.

Iskall’s eyes shot skyward. “DUDE!”

“Oh don’t pretend, Bro. I  _ know _ you’ve seen every other dick on this server.” 

“Not the point!” He spluttered. Was he sounding hysterical? Maybe a little. Possibly. Definitely. A lot. He was sounding  _ a lot _ hysterical. “And for the record I have  _ not _ .” He muttered, “I’m not a complete slut.”

Grian’s snort was clearly a sound of disbelief and for a moment it almost tricked Iskall into leveling his friend with the glare he deserved, but he caught himself at the last second and simply scolded the sky instead. “Rude.”

“Always.” He could  _ hear  _ that cheeky grin in his friend's reply, before the sound of running feet on the sand heralded his retreat. Caving to temptation Iskall allowed his eyes to drop just in time to catch a glimpse of slim hips and freckles before Grian leapt into the surf.

Iskall bit his lip as he tried to recover his mind from the free fall it had been hurled into. None of this was making any sense to him. For all the world it felt like Grian was trying to  _ tempt _ him, in a clumsy sorta way… But that didn’t make any sense, not considering the shopping district debacle.

He knew about that of course; everyone did. Scar had been in the chat within minutes freaking out about the whole thing, alternately berating himself and scolding everyone else for not having told him about Grian’s new status. Beyond that, however, by the accounts of all else present, Grian had been pretty spooked after the incident… But if he'd really been feeling that spooked... would he be stripping to the skin while alone with another hermit? That sorta seemed like the opposite of what a spooked person would do. Was this some sort of a test, to see if he could trust Iskall, was that it?

If it was a test he should leave before he fell to any more temptation than his already stolen peek. He probably should have gone.  _ Just turn around Iskall and go inside and forget all about that, have a nice hot shower, relax _ ... _ rub one out _ …  _ NO! Nope. No. Not the point, Bro. _

Iskall was distracted from his spiraling thoughts by Grian resurfacing in that moment; breaking above the water like a fucking merman. The water he shed into the air sparkling like something out of a cheap fantasy poster as he threw his head back to clear sodden hair from his eyes. Iskall swallowed hard. When had his goofy little friend gotten so effortlessly alluring? Cleaning the remaining water from his eyes and face with his hands, Grian turned back to the shore flashing a grin at Iskall that was bright enough to make the sunset behind him seem dull.

“Having fun?” Iskall called, trying to remember how he normally acted around his friend.

“Definitely!” Grian called back. “The water's fantastic. You really ought to join me!”

Dear lord. If it had been anyone else on the server  _ except _ Grian, Iskall would have been absolutely positive that the other Hermit was trying to start something with this; but this was  _ Grian _ , for all Iskall could fathom of this situation his friend could just be up for a bit of a goof and be entirely oblivious as to how this might read to others. He hesitated, shifting his feet in the sand and trying to figure out how to best back out of the invite when...

“Unless little old me out here all alone in the water is too scary for big bad Iskall.”

_ Oh that settled it. _ Iskall was  _ not _ about to let a taunt like that slide.

Muttering under his breath about stupid, arrogant, cute, _oblivious_ betas trying to torture him, Iskall too began to strip. He chose to stop when he got down to his boxers however, after all his base was right there, there was no need - _ read excuse _ \- for him to skinny dip. Besides, if this really was some sort of test Grian was inflicting on him to see if he could be trusted, Iskall was as determined to pass it as he had been to fulfill Mumbo’s silly mining challenge.

As soon as he was wading out into the surf, Iskall had to admit that the water really was very nice. Just cool enough to be refreshing against his grimy skin without being cold enough to make him flinch. He waded out more sedately than Grian had, savoring the water a bit more, and despite his rise to Grian's taunt he was still marginally nervous at being out in the ocean with a naked hermit who he knew could swim like a fish -  _ better _ than a Minecraft fish if it came down to it. 

If anyone asked however, he was gonna blame his slowness on a desire to enjoy the feel of the water, and nothing anyone did would make him admit otherwise.

He made the mistake of closing his eyes as he sunk down so his waist was fully submerged, taking a particularly deep breath as he acclimatized, and when he opened them again Grian had disappeared under the surface.

Not that he hadn’t expected it. He immediately began to scan the water waiting to feel the tug of hands at his ankles any second. He thought if he kept his eyes on the water he’d have enough time to dodge given how clear the water was, what he hadn’t counted on however, was his neighbour managing to befriend a curious dolphin.

Iskall’s knees were knocked out from under him as Grian used the Dolphin’s Grace perk to practically fly through the water. When Iskall surfaced gasping for air, he heard Grian cackling to his right and dove blindly back down, taking advantage of the effect himself, to barrel into his friend and return the favour. Unfortunately he misjudged his aim and found himself wrapping his arms around Grian's waist instead of knees and his face inches from Grian's naked crotch. The abrupt reminder of Grian’s nakedness being - _literally_ \- shoved in his face, he immediately loosed his hold and surfaced, retreating to shallower water in order to make tackling plunges a good bit harder to execute. When Grian surfaced again he sent a vicious splash in his direction, determined to keep things at a distance from that point forward.

The inevitable splash fight that ensued was spiced up a fair bit by the dolphin’s curiosity, leading to it deciding to take part, jetting water at Iskall until it got bored and sent a huge tail splash over Grian as a departing gift.

“Traitor!” Grian sputtered after the retreating fin while Iskall took the opportunity, retreating to the safety of the beach himself.

Digging through the chests that were starting to form an infant chest-monster on his doorstep, he found enough spare wool to craft into a sufficient number of carpet tiles to be useful as towels; hastily throwing one over his shoulder at the sound of feet on sand.

“Cover your shame.” He quipped

“Nothing to be ashamed of here.”  _ Well, someone is cocky.  _ He winced, scolding himself internally for the poor word choice _. You really don't need to be thinking about anything to do with cocks just now, Bro.  _

Turning a bit too carefully in an attempt to keep Grian and his nakedness behind him (and wasn’t  _ that _ just an image he didn’t need) he set about laying out his pseudo-towels on the sun-warmed sand. It was a beautiful sunset, afterall, and even the diminishing rays were pleasant on his skin. And seeing as his goals for the day were done, and he was already mostly naked, why shouldn't he enjoy the chance to just relax and take on a bit of colour.

Closing his eyes in a completely relaxed manner, that had absolutely nothing to do with making sure he didn’t get an unintentional eyeful, he heard the sound of Grian laying out his own towel a few blocks over. After a brief stretch of comfortable silence in which Isakll really did manage to relax a bit, Grian spoke.

“I’m jealous.”

“Hmm?” it took a moment for Iskall to come out of the pleasant half doze he’d been floating in. “Of all the diamonds I’ve found in this little venture?”

“No.” Grian chuckled flicking sand toward his prone friend with his toes “of you lying there getting even more attractively toasty brown. If I were to lay out in the sun like that I’d be lobster red in seconds.”

“Ah… that is a pity.” _..._ Was Grian trying to _flirt_? No. It was just his overactive imagination reading too much into it that made him pick out the word “attractively” in that sentence like it was important. All the same… something in the atmosphere had changed with the broken silence. Despite himself, Iskall cracked open an eye and peered through his lashes in Grian’s direction.

The other hermit sat under the shade of one of Iskall’s custom trees, using the trunk as a backrest, and had  _ (un) _ fortunately re-donned his trousers, presumably to further protect sensitive places from sand. The danger proved not to be in Grian’s state of half dress, but in the ravenous look in his usually lightly-sparkling hazel eyes.

Quickly he let his eye fall shut properly again, but the damage had already been done. The knowledge of that look ate at him, and even without checking again he could feel the weight of it pressing down on him. This was all screwed up. This was Grian. His  _ beta _ friend who had been so very carefully sheltered from the server’s more mature antics all of last season and here he was staring at him with a hunger Iskall had only ever seen directed at him from alphas in the past.

He tried to ignore it. He really did. However, the knowledge of it simply grew in his mind until he was near to squirming with it, and finally, he decided he needed to address the issue.

“You know, Grian,” he said into the quiet, “most people might consider it rude to stare at a man like you want to eat him if you’re not intending to follow through.”

“And what if I  _ did _ … Intend to that is?” Iskall’s stomach fluttered and his cock twitched beneath his clingy damp boxers. Nope. No. No! Grian was just teasing him. Had to be.

“Don’t be a tease.” he admonished quietly, trying to convey seriously how such things could sting.

“...I’m not?” Grian’s voice rose questioningly and Iskall’s eyes popped open. He sat up to stare incredulously at the other hermit. Grian was still sitting there, knees tucked up under his chin and eyes looking every bit as hungry as the first time Iskall had peeked. It froze Iskall in place like a rabbit seeing a wolf materialize out of his once safe burrow.

“Are you joking right now?” His nervous laughter was a touch more hysterical than usual as he tried to process everything in the light of this new implication.

“No…? Grian asked/answered. “I mean… unless you want me to be? If you rather just call it a joke and pretend this whole afternoon didn't happen then… I guess we could roll with that… but that wasn’t my intention...?” Again, he trailed off with that almost pleading, questioning pitch increase.

“Grian.” Iskall said, turning to look his friend seriously in the eye, licking at lips that were suddenly feeling very dry. “Are you actually,  _ genuinely _ , coming on to me right now?”

Grian’s blush, which included a good deal of his chest and shoulders in its scope, was, in its own way, answer enough.

“Not very well apparently, but yeah… I guess…”

“Okay…” now Iskall's whole mouth felt dry. “Why?”

“What do you mean ‘Why?’” Grian stopped blushing and levelled Iskall with a much more typical Grian-esque pout. “I’m attempting to seduce you here! Does there need to be a reason? Do-”

Iskall cut him off. “Considering it’s you, and what happened in the shopping district a few days back. Yes. I would appreciate a reason please.”

Grian groaned in frustration, letting his head thump back against the tree trunk.

“Iskall you’re killing me here.” For his part, the redstoner just waited until Grian caved.

“Trust me to pick someone who would make this complicated.” Grian muttered, only confusing Iskall more. “Okay, so the short version is I’m horny.”

“The short version. That implies there’s a long version, dude.”

Grian sighed “Okay fine! Do you have any idea what a beta-morph is?” 

**_~A-B~O~_ **

Grian failed to realize he’d stopped breathing as he bit his lip waiting for Iskall's reaction to his admittedly very weird explanation. The moment stretched on for a micro-eternity, and Grian's brain finally caught up the antics of his lungs as they started to burn for want of fresh oxygen; the muscles around them so tight he couldn't seem to let them go, and then-

“I… I just don't know dude.” Grian’s chest unlocked but it was too painful to be called relief. Rejection stung no matter the situation. He allowed himself a shaky breath so he could answer. 

“No, it’s fine, I get it. This whole beta-morph thing is weird and I’m not really your type anyways.” He tried his best to project an air of nonchalance, even as he wanted to curl up and hide somewhere to lick his wounds.

“Wait, no! No no no no no! That's not what I’m trying to say here at all!” Iskall said rapidly, looking at Grian with shocked eyes, “What on earth made you think that? Did I say anything like that?” Grian shrugged, turning his face away from Iskall's concerned expression, feeling more confused, and frustrated, and  _ uncertain _ than ever.

“I don’t know… you’re not exactly jumping at the opportunity of a sure thing here, and… well you do mostly seem to...  _ hang out _ with Mumbo and the other alphas...so~ I guess...”

“Okay, I guess I can see where you got that impression… But dude, my not being into you is definitely  _ not _ the problem. And for the record you are a very attractive guy.”

“ _Riiiiiigggght_ … so you’re just turning me down because….why?” To Grian's surprise, and not inconsiderable confusion - suddenly Iskall was the one blushing.

“Well, you see. Ugh this is dumb. Look, you said you wanted to try an omega to help you sort the issue out… but well, I’m just not a very good omega, dude. I don’t think I should be anyone’s first time experience, you should definitely go ask one of the others.”

“Wait wait wait. Hold up.” Grian sat up a bit straighter from the position he’d been slowly curling into. “Are you seriously turning me down because you’re worried about disappointing  _ me _ ?” 

“Oh, if we ever do hook up Grian, I can promise, you will _not_ be leaving disappointed.” Iskall boasted with the ghost of his familiar smirk tugging at his lips.

“Okay. Enough. Talk sense Iskall. I was straightforward with you. Your turn. Stop being cryptic, - you’re bad at it.”

“Well that’s as good a phrase as any. When it comes to being an omega, frankly… I’m bad at it. I’m not submissive or passive the way omegas are supposed to be. If you're really looking for a first time ‘omega’ experience you should probably go ask someone else.”

“Because you’re not submissive…?” Grian asked, sure his face was still looking properly confused.

“Right. Look there’s a reason I’m not mated or in any kind of permanent partnership, Bro. I’m what alphas call an Overbearing Omega, or a Bossy-Bottom if you prefer.” Grian felt even more confused, and Iskall brought his hand up to rub at the bridge of his nose like he was trying to ward off a headache. “The fact that you don't know what I'm talking about is just proving my point here. I have a habit of ‘topping from the bottom’, and taking control of things in the bedroom, rather than submitting like an omega is supposed to.”

“So what you’re trying to tell me… is that you're likely to boss me around and tell me what to do if we went to bed together is… that right?”

“Correct. Glad you understand.” Grian couldn’t swear but in that moment Iskall really didn't look  _ glad _ about anything. In fact, he almost looked disappointed.

“You idiot.” He gently scolded laughing lightly to take the sting from his words “Don’t you get it? What you just described is kinda perfect.”

The dumbfounded look on Iskall's face almost made up for the past half hours worth of awkwardness. 

“Don’t you see it yet? Iskall I’ve  _ never  _ been with anyone who wasn't a female beta before. Someone who’s not shy about telling me what to do is sorta kind of exactly the person I need right now.”

“Hold up!” Iskall said eyes and voice growing intense as he stooped in upon the pertinent information like a hawk, “So you’ve not even been with a male  _ beta _ before? Are you sure you wanna do this, like really sure you wouldn’t rather go ask…”

“Who exactly?” Grian said, shaking his head. “Stress and Cleo are both betas which doesn't do me a jot of good in this situation, and False… well, just no. I’m not up for any alphas just yet, particularly not one as terrifying as she can be.”

“I still don’t kno-”

“Damnit Iskall!” Grian snapped, finally losing patience with it all this back and forth. He rolled up on to his knees; invading Iskall's space as he scolded him. “Could you just make a call on this already? For  _ you _ . Stop worrying about me and my opinions? I like you, I trust you. I’ve been smelling you all day and getting hotter and hotter for you and I’d really like to  _ do _ something about all of that. And yes, I’m as sure as I’m ever going to be about being with a man outside of actually having the experience. And I’m sorry that I'm really clumsy and bad at the romance-y seduction stuff but would you please cut it out with the fifth degree already and either tell me to buzz off ‘cause you're just not interested in shagging me, or invite me inside. It's getting darker and the mobs will be spawning in soon and if you're gonna turn me down I need to be getting back to mine before dark so I can try and rub one out in hopes of getting  _ some _ sleep tonight.”

There was a hair’s breadth of silence where Grian had the chance to notice that his friend's chocolaty eyes were blown wide before Iskall finally capitulated.

“Alright. Alright, we can give it a try as l-”

Grian didn’t give the other hermit a chance to finish his sentence as he cheered and pounced on the other man, planting a big ol’ -granted fairly chaste- smooch on his lips.

There was nothing sexy about it. Just straight up excited affection, but even after only a few seconds, when Grian pulled back -nose wiggling at the ticklish nature of Iskall's goatee- he was pleased to find that his weren't the only cheeks to have gained a dusty pink tint. Grian bit his lip, considering whether he should try going in for a real kiss seeing as he had Iskall pinned below him, but then a hand -emboldened by Grian's obvious eagerness- slid down the skin of his side and copped a brazen feel of his ass making him squeak in surprise and sit back reflexively, letting the other man up.

“Come on, troublemaker, lets get inside. Like you said, the mobs will be out soon and if we’re really doing this, I definitely need to have that shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** _*nervous laughter*_ Hey~ would you look at that… chapter five already and we’re still not back to that kiss from the opening scene… _*flees in terror*_  
>  _*shout over shoulder*_ I SWEAR NEXT CHAPTER WE’RE GETTING DOWN TO THE BUSINESS OF BONING! I PROMISE! (I’m sorry I’m just an natural fucking tease!)  
> Please Comment and let me know what you think! And as always my heartfelt thanks to my beta readers: [IanNeverWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanNeverWrites), [MRTL85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTL85) & [RussetDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetDown)
> 
>  **P.S…** If you really just need some Beta Testing omegaverse related smut to take the edge off while you wait check out the first of my SnapShots from this AU [‘Control’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378071/chapters/69531732) is fully uploaded and nothing but 18K of pure fuckery **(;-P)**


	6. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** _It’s 10K people. Y’all gonna need a bit of free time **(:-P)**. Remember folks, accuracy in base builds and event timelines are things that don’t exist in this space. Extra so with these two goofballs. In fact, I just had the realization that all three of my mains in this are all really shite at getting interiors done in a timely manner… if at all. So yeah, I’m picking and choosing what later seasons build aspects I wanna use for bloody bedrooms! ‘cause I can’t have them all shagging on the floor ** <.< **...or on top of chests ** <.< ** …or up against walls. **<.< **_
> 
> _Okay so maybe I could… but I don’t wanna so deal!_ **(XP)**
> 
> **WARNINGS:** _OKAY PEOPLE HERE WE GO! THE SEX HAS ARRIVED! *Cracks Knuckles*_  
>  In this chapter you will find graphic in depth descriptions candid discusions on sex, sloppy- **sloppy** kisses between men, men groping other men, sexual situations between two men, very up close and personal relationships with male genitalia, hand jobs, discussions of oral sex, masturbation, actual oral, Anal sex, - Oh yeah! - and Candy-Cum, ‘cause fuck it, this is a fantasy, and in this fantasy omega-cum is fucking dessert because I said so! Now, If you have a problem with any of that ( and may I ask how the hell did you get this far in the fic in the first place?) this is your last chance to back the fuck out before I scar your mental faculties forever. For the rest of you who have been oh so patiently ~~(panting)~~ waiting for it - grab a spare pair of underwear and buckle the fuck up; I’m done with this world building shite.

##  Chapter 6

#  **Omega**

Much to Grian’s mild annoyance Iskall really had insisted on going to get that shower. He couldn’t help but worry that once Iskall was alone, he’d start talking himself out of it all over again and leave Grian even worse off than he’d been when the redstoner had walked in on him this morning. Thus, fretted… and he paced... and waited.

Waiting was hard.

_ He _ was hard.

That made waiting  _ harder _ .

Uuuugh... and he could feel his nerves creeping up on him the longer he was left alone to fidget. In an attempt to stamp down his fretting before it could get out of hand he took to snooping through the few chests Iskall kept in the above ground portion of his base; poking his nose in to anything he could find, moving random items to screw with his friend out of sheer habit, and taking a moment to admire the way the warm hues of the sunset filter through the glass roof. He hadn't realized how much he’d tensed up with his restless roaming until the pervasive sound of flowing water suddenly ceased and his stomach did a full somersault at the approaching reality of what he was doing; was about to  _ do _ . He tried to dredge up that frustrated confidence he’d found on the beach that he’d used to just hand Iskall the ultimatum re: his intentions for the evening… but the delay had been too much and Grian had lost his hold on it. 

Then the door to Iskall’s water closet opened and Grian was frozen in place from head to toe… well except for his stomach, which started to perform several more acrobatics as the omega walked out of the steam filled room. Shirtless, toweling his coffee-coloured hair off roughly, his only article of clothing was a loose fitting pair of cargos, which hung so low that it was not only incredibly obvious he wasn’t wearing anything underneath them, it genuinely looked like they might simply fall off the other hermit's hips at any moment.

Grian swallowed hard, his eyes pulled to the soft-looking olive skin of his hips, glowing in the ruddy sunset light. Everything about the area designed to lead his gaze over the exposed lines of pelvic muscle and bone toward the faint shadow of the omega’s treasure trail which led his eyes even lower…

Oh coders, he was staring as Iskall’s crotch wasn’t he? Two seconds! It had been  _ two seconds _ since his friend had walked in the room and he was already staring at his dick.

Clearly there was no hope Iskall wouldn’t notice.

“Enjoying the view?” Iskall asked, his grin wide and mischievous when Grian managed to tear his eyes away from the subtle bulge that looked like it was the only thing holding those pants in place. When he caught the other hermit’s eye, Iskall’s lips turned down in an exaggerated pout. “I’ll admit I rather miss the one I had earlier. Is it too cold in here?” Grian felt his cheeks warm, offsetting the slight chill that was indeed responsible for the reappearance of the jumper. Why was he being shy all of a sudden? He’d been completely buff out on the beach and now he was hesitant over taking his sweater off again? 

_ But now you know Iskall is  _ **_looking_ ** , whispered that treacherous little voice in his head. He licked his lips nervously before managing a quiet “A bit.” in form of a reply, quickly removing the offending garment before he could get any more nervous at the idea.

They stood there across the room from each other in equal states of undress, a low tension thrumming in the air between them and making Grian’s skin prickle and tense with more than just the slight chill. Despite the fact that between the two of them Iskall was clearly the more _exposed;_ what with the way his pants were all but falling off him as the omega’s eyes raked over him, slow, appraising and hungry, Grian was left feeling decidedly more _naked_. 

Was this how it had felt when he was staring at Iskall out on the beach? If it had been, then the omega certainly handled such things better than him.

Feeling unreasonably shy and nervous, Grian bit his lip, crossed his arms over himself in an attempt to rub away the gooseflesh he was almost certain wasn’t entirely due to the chill of the room, and waited for the other man to make the next move.

**_~A~B~O~_ **

Iskall let his eyes rove over Grian; really letting himself take in the beta now that he knew where things were headed and that Grian wasn’t just accidentally tempting him. He’d not lied when he told Grian he was attractive, there was a lot to appreciate about what Grian had to offer. As a beta, he wasn’t alpha hard cut, nor did he have the slight lush rounding about his person that even the fittest omegas demonstrated. His thin frame was well balanced with noticeable cording to the muscles Iskall could see shifting below the pale freckled shoulders when Grian rubbed at his chilled arms. The subtle definition he could see below his ribs as his stomach tensed wasn’t anything to sneeze at either.

Irritatingly, Grian's trousers were much more snug than the ones Iskall had chosen to throw on and their tight waist kept them high enough that he was left guessing as to anything lower than the beta builder's shallow belly button. His fingers itched with the urge to remove them. To pop the fly and peel them off the other man slowly and watch him pant and squirm in anticipation…

But that was going to have to wait. Given the way Grian was clutching at himself, almost protectively, and clearly feeling the chill of the main room a bit too keenly, Iskall was going to have to do something to warm his partner up a good bit before he ought to try undressing him further. 

Crossing the room to Grian’s side he crowded into his space, expecting the slight bwta to lean into him and his shower warmed body. Worryingly, Grain gulped instead and took a half step back that saw him backing onto the wall, making Iskall frown as all his previous concerns resurfaced.

“Grian…” He kept his voice as neutral as he could, slowly bringing his hand up to cup the other’s cheek, giving his friend plenty of time to pull away if the touch was unwanted. This time, however, he didn't flinch, simply allowed Iskall to stroke his cheek bone with his thumb as he stared into Grian’s eyes. His friend’s normally sparkling hazel eyes had been eaten away by wide blown pupils but for the life of him Iskall couldn’t tell if it was lust or apprehension that caused it.

The moment stretched. Both of them just staring, neither breathing… 

Until Grian suddenly was. 

With a slight hitch the beta unlocked his lungs and as he took in a much needed breath, Iskall saw his nostrils flare and then Grian was  _ leaning _ into his touch; turning his face towards him and inhaling deeply. That close to Iskall’s wrist there was only one interpretation of that posture in Iskall’s mind; he was being scented.

Iskall hadn’t been all that sure what to make of Grian’s ‘beta-morph’ story. It certainly wasn't a term he’d ever heard before. In this moment however, his disbelief was eroding a bit as he’d never seen a beta do something like that. Sure he’s seen them flare and sniff at the air during intense situations… but no beta he’d ever slept with did that alpha/omega thing of  _ seeking _ out a sent marker before sex.

The intimate appraisal called up an answering desire in Iskall and his own nostrils flared. It was faint, but Iskall could swear he was smelling a faint whiff of bitter chocolate. It drew him in, chasing it until -without realizing it- he’d leaned into a posture that was highly suggestive and he could see Grian's pulse point jumping in his neck.

Well, since he was here...

“Grian, can I kiss you right now?” The scent spiked, the peppery tang mingling with it and Iskall could see his friend's throat work as he swallowed before giving a jittery nod. Well that was  _ something… _ not really what he’d been looking for though. “I need your words for this Grian, so... Are you sure, Dude?”

“Iskall, I swear” the smaller man snapped, granted somewhat breathlessly, “If you ask me for permission, or consent, or whatever, one more time I’m gonna say ‘No’ just to spite you!”

Iskall chuckled, happy to see something more like the sassy Grian he knew.

“Well then, we wouldn’t want that now, would we?” and he gently leaned in and pressed their lips together. There was a sharp gasp, Grian parted his lips ever so slightly; Iskall could feel the ghost of his breath and it was too much to ask that he not take so lovely an invitation.

Gently, for all that his body was insisting that ‘gentle’ was not what he wanted just then, he swiped his tongue over the parted seam of Grian’s lips, requesting to deepen the kiss and when the gap widened Iskall’s eagerness was too much for him not to rush forward to taste.

‘Tasting’ turned out to be a far more literal verb in that moment than he was expecting.

Iskall groaned brokenly when his tongue encountered the first mild tingle of alpha spice, suddenly the pace of his kiss was much more assertive as he hunted out that flavour his body craved like an addict.

He felt Grian tremble against him, his hand coming up to grab at his chest and shoulders, and Iskall braced for the fight; for the inevitable power struggle that always follows that perfect bitter heat… Instead, Grian did something no alpha had ever done, and just _ let _ Iskall take his mouth as he wanted. The rush of endorphins he got from feeling so powerful turned the warm embers in his belly into a roaring bonfire. His hands started to roam over the smooth, cool plains of Grian’s back and torso as if they had a mind of their own, revelling in the beta’s easy capitulation.

Grian threw his head back, gasping and panting in a way that would have felt excessive to Iskall given the relatively low level of their fun so far, except he was already feeling breathless as well. Before he could ask his partner if he was okay, that earthy chocolate and chilli spice slammed into his nose and short circuited his brain.

Grian’s new posture had put his jaw line right in front of Iskall’s nose, exposing the place where an alpha’s scent markers were and sure enough Grian was smelling more and more like an alpha. A  _ big _ alpha; his scent almost tripling in the space of a few breaths. Heart hammering in his own chest at a ridiculous speed under the pharamonal onslaught; Iskall did what came naturally to any omega presented with such a posture. He ducked in closer to lick a long stripe right over Grian’s jaw line where he would expect to find that sharp alpha flavour at its strongest -and like a gift that couldn’t give enough- Grian provided. Iskall’s mind reeled at these rapid discoveries and their implications, but his body knew just exactly what to do with them. As his tongue began to tingle slightly, his nethers flooded with a wet anticipation.

Spurred on by instinct and desire both, he charted a course along the column of Grian's slender throat, nipping and licking his way down the pale and smooth perfection leaving a trail of ravaged flesh in his wake. His head was swimming with the scent of alpha and his hind brain practically chanted it at him.

_ Alpha. Alpha. Alpha. Suck. Mark. Bite. Claim. _

A flinch and a less than erotic gasp from his partner alerted Iskall and he pulled himself away with a sharp shake of his head as he realised his little love bites were getting a bit rough. He had to metaphorically smack himself with the reminder that despite every signal, Grian was  _ not _ an actual alpha to want/tolerate being mauled by him.

_ Beta-morph. _ He absolutely got it now. The proof, as they say, is in the pudding, and in this case the pudding had been spiked with grade-A forty percent distilled alpha pheromone. 

And Iskall was a thirsty bitch. 

He wanted to explore more of the subtle differences between his little friend and the real thing. God, but he was already drunk on him, on that heady intoxicating power he already felt at just seeing Grian, so small and delicate in his hands, like no real alpha would ever be, while simultaneously making him quake with the power of the alpha scent all around him. Fuck but if it didn’t give him a buzzing high.

For a second the two just stood there panting heavily. Searing dark oak eyes boring into disoriented hazel as they both tried to get a grip on the sudden maturations of Grian's body’s presentation as a pseudo-alpha.

“Gods, Grian.” he finally managed around his heavy breathing, as he saw the spark of more conscious awareness return to that soft hazel gaze. “This is incredible.  _ You’re _ incredible.” He ducked in to steal another long swipe of tongue along Grian’s jaw and his cock took the opportunity to inform him they were  _ well  _ and truly hard now, and that it wanted to get things moving. “Absolute last chance, my friend. We take this step, and there's no going back. I honestly might not be able to stop myself with how good you taste.”

Grian’s only reply was to press his groin forward, presenting Iskall with undeniable proof of his own desire as his hard length dug into the omega’s hip with a notably exasperated look before saying, “Iskall, if you stop now, I might just never forgive you.”

**_~A~B~O~_ **

Grian managed to get a grip on his panting as he finally started to come down from the high of Iskall kisses and the rapid fire triggering of his body’s response to it. That had certainly happened much quicker than it had with the alphas in the shopping district. The only reason he could guess would have been the direct exchange of hormones from the kiss.

Of course, as he came out of the mental freefall of his suddenly sky rocketing arousal, he became much more aware of a more  _ physical _ manifestation of it in the form of his now positively aching length. Eager for any form of relief from the ache he began to rut shallowly into the meat of Iskall's thigh, the other man obligingly pressed forward for him with a deeply self satisfied little chuckle. Grian blushed at his neediness as he curled forward burying his face in the crook of Iskall’s neck and rutting even harder into the solid warmth of him, breathing in even more of his captivating scent.

Suddenly Iskall stepped back, leaving Grian to stagger at the lack of support and warmth and he very nearly made an incredibly embarrassing sound at the loss. Before he could voice his irritation, however, the other man caught his hand and Grian found himself being towed in Iskall’s brisk wake. 

“Come on then.” He said sounding entirely too composed and cheerful when Grian was feeling so wrecked already. “While wall sex can be fun, you aren’t actually an alpha up to supporting someone in my weight class and while you’re small enough I might manage, my arms are tired, so I believe a bed is in order.” 

Grian just blinked and allowed himself to be dragged into the direction of what he presumed was Iskall's bedroom, his mind skittering over the implication and images Iskall had seeded with his off hand little comment. In particular the one where Iskall was the one to hold him against the wall and he suddenly realized he never at any point actually said he was looking to be the one to… well,  _ top _ tonight. Clearly if Iskall wasn’t opposed to pinning him to the wall he wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea of topping either…

Feeling his arousal cool somewhat with the apprehension, he concluded he really ought to fix that before things got any further.

“Iskall…” His throat closed up on the words.  _ Dang it! Stop being so shy and hesitant you dum-dum and just say what you want. Clearly he’s interested enough and he’s your friend, he’s not gonna suddenly blow up if you just  _ ask _ like a normal human being! _ The mental self-bearation helped. Then when Iskall dropped his hand and started moving about the cozy little bed chamber he managed to find that little spark of courage he needed; somehow things were easier when he wasn’t actually touching the other man. 

“Yes, Grian ?” Iskall asked, absently pulling a few materials from the chest on the other side of the room.

“Um… you’re...you're okay with me topping right?” He rushed through the last, and then feeling like he was still being too presumptive and worried that Iskall may still back out, and damn it he really couldn't handle going home alone to a cold bed after all of this. “I mean, I-I can bottom if you want I guess, I'm just... I don’t-” Thankfully Iskall interrupted him before his mouth could run away with him any further.

“LOL. No Dude, I get you're not looking to bottom. I sorta assumed that if you were comfortable with the idea you’d not have been looking for an omega partner in particular.” Grian dared to glance up and relaxed marginally at the smirking saucy wink Iskall tossed at him as he walked over to the single bed, quickly chopped out the bookcase functioning as a bedside table, and threw down another bed he must have just crafted up making the single into a double and the space available comfortable for two. “Besides,” He continued as he quickly pulled the blankets back to the foot so they weren't in the way and started arranging pillows. “I may be too bossy in bed for my own good, but bottoming is still very much my jam. I much prefer to sit on a cock than have mine sat on for the most part.”

Grian, again, tried not to choke. First Xisuma and now Iskall… this was turning out to be a real eye opener regarding just how disinclined his servermates were to tip-toeing around anything sexual. ‘Candid’ didn’t seem to cover it, they were just flat out  _ blunt _ given half an opportunity.

Finally satisfied with the state of the bed, Iskall belatedly seemed to notice that Grian was still just hovering over by the door, shuffling from foot to foot.

“Get that cute little ass over here and on the bed, Trouble.” He mock scolded, as he moved around to the chest he used as his other bedside table and put a couple potions and water bottles where they'd be within easy reach. “And do you wanna take those trousers off? Or are you gonna leave that particular pleasure for me?” The flash of white teeth and the wolfish smile Iskall sent him in the fading light made Grian gulp and he hurriedly walked over to the bed, taking a seat on the side opposite Iskall.

He took a deep breath and, biting his lip as he closed his eyes, found the courage to pop the button on his fly before stealing himself and shoving his final article of clothing off. The nervous butterflies in his stomach were still doing their rounds but he was pretty sure that they were at least leaning more in the direction of anticipation than that of apprehension. One more deep breath and he opened his eyes to find Iskall had come around the bed and was now standing just a few feet in front of him, a naked hunger in his gaze that made Grian blush again.

“Are you just gonna stand there and stare?” He finally managed after the moment felt like it had stretched too long and he was starting to feel like he was sunburned with the heat in his cheeks.

“I’m not sure.” Iskall said, grinning so that Grian felt slightly less like a mouse under a cat's paw. “Watching you blush is pretty entertaining.” He teased, making Grian huff and roll his eyes.

“Well stop it and come over here and kiss me again.” 

Iskall didn’t need a second invitation and he prowled -there was really no other word for that predatory rolling gait- over to him and leaned in for the requested kiss. This time Grian was determined to be more than just a passive blob as he tilted his head to meet the omega’s, and when Iskall's tongue came forward Grian’s was already there to meet it. It caught the other man by surprise and Grian surged forward deepening the kiss on his own terms. A small warm nugget of pride rekindling in his chest as he managed to make his friend be the first to groan this time.

After all, no matter what designation, kissing was kissing, and once upon a time Grian used to be considered quite good at it.

In a moment of mutual understanding they both started moving further onto the bed. Grian shuffling backward as Iskall crawled up over him, herding him toward the headboard and its cozy configuration of pillows. Even when Grian was fully pressed into the space, Iskall kept coming until Grian found himself sitting there with a lap full of half clothed omega, their kisses growing sloppy. The growing scent of omega arousal was unfurling from Iskall’s freshly washed skin and with each passing moment it warmed the air around them and made Grian grow more and more hungry for it.

Daring to be bold, he brought his hands up to run along Iskall’s bare sides allowing them to drop lower and squeezing the flesh of his ass still hiding under the cargos. Iskall bit gently at Grian's lip in response, humming his pleasure and pressing backward into the touch. Grian took the cue and dug his fingers into the softness more and was rewarded when Iskall actually seemed to lose focus on the kiss, his hips grinding back into Grian’s hand being of more immediate interest to him; allowing Grian to really take possession of the kiss. Now Grian was getting his own nips in as he tried to examine the very different feel of it when his teeth overshot and encountered part of his friend’s goatee. 

In the odd sort of tug and pull they had going on, Iskall managed to recover himself and in a reverse of Grian’s earlier downward stroke of his sides the redstoner ran his hands up the beta's slim sides until his fingers found his sandy hair and he took possession of Grian’s head, tilting it until their lips slanted over each other and Iskall could deepen their kiss further. In next to no time at all he had the smaller man fighting for every breath.

Grian wasn’t sure if he was grateful or disappointed that Iskall hadn't done anything more yet considering he’d been sitting below him naked. 

Perhaps Iskall was still taking this whole ‘first time with a guy’ thing a bit too cautiously…

Coming to the conclusion that if he wanted things to escalate it was going to have to be him who started it; Grian slid his fingers along the waistline of those low slung cargos. When he reached the front and felt something hot and hard below his hand he pressed his palm forward and was immensely gratified when Iskall’s mouth fell open and he leaned forward into the pressure of his touch; his forehead coming to rest against the wall next to Grian’s ear, making each sharp little pant loud as a shout with the proximity. Another thing this new position afforded him was an expanse of Iskall’s neck right next to his face.

The scent of omega was overpowering from here and, belatedly, Grian recalled that the most prominent of the omega scent markers was located right at the juncture of neck and shoulder and that his little book had noted it as a particularly sensitive erogenous zone. Not quite believing his own audacity, Grian followed his nose to where the scent was thickest and pressed his lips to it. The shiver that ran through the man on his lap was captivating and some subconscious instinct drove Grian onward. So it was that, without really thinking about it, he licked a broad swipe over the spot and discovered it was like licking up a mouthful of spicy goodness. He could  _ taste _ the omega flavour like he just scooped it up on a spoon, more spice than sweet but delicious all the same. Iskall tasted like a treat to be devoured and he dove back for more, licking and sucking at that spot as Iskall squirmed over him. When he finally pulled back to get a breath Grian had a rather shocking realization. 

His mouth had been watering over the taste of Iskall before but now, like someone had turned on tap, he was producing  _ way _ too much saliva to be normal. Like,  _ wow, _ he was full on about to be drooling. He tried to swallow it down but more just kept coming. Then Iskall was swearing and diving in for another kiss. Too late to do anything but panic at the move and mortified that he would grose the other man out, he went rigid as Iskall parted his lips and drove into him.

Contrary to his fears, Iskall didn't pull away at the excessively wet nature of Grian’s mouth. In fact, it seemed to set the omega ablaze and suddenly Iskall was pressing his whole body tight to Grian's, trapping his hand between them as the omega all but tried to swallow him whole. It was all Grian could do to simply weather the onslaught as he tried to remember how to breathe while keeping his grip steady where Iskall was rutting into his fist with a visceral need.

**_~A~B~O~_ **

_ Shit. _

Iskall dragged himself back with a groan, shaking his head at how hormone drunk he already felt, so buzzed he was at serious risk of cumming like a virgin bitch in heat at a crude hand job through his cargos. Why the heck was he still wearing the damned pants?

Perhaps he could be forgiven for his scattered thoughts. Every time he thought he’d gotten a handle on the situation and this whole ‘beta-morph’ thing of Grian’s, the builder would throw a curveball into the works.

First it was smelling like the biggest fucking alpha ever, then with licking at his scent mark like an old hand, and now Iskall's head was swimming and his lips near sizzling with the result of that hormone heavy kiss that had come out of absolutely nowhere. Usually these things were slow builds with alphas but Grian just seemed to have a lever somewhere that released the flood gate on everything all at once and it was driving Iskall a little manic. He honestly couldn’t think of another time where he’d felt this hot outside of an actual heat.

He managed to slow himself down enough to remember how to breathe properly and that he was indeed  _ still _ wearing his pants. Given the slick dampness starting to spread about his ass, that was probably something he should rectify. Fumbling a bit awkwardly in his urgency he dismounted Grian’s thighs and hastily shucked the offending garment off himself, kicking it off his feet and eagerly re-straddling Grian. He was halfway back for another kiss when he finally registered the oddly chagrined look on Grian’s face.

_ Damnit! Too fast Bro! _ He scolded himself. He really was the worst for this whole ‘take it slow and check in often’ thing you were supposed to do with first timers.

“Grian… You still okay with all of this? You look...” He wasn't holding his breath or anything… he just didn’t feel the need to breathe right now is all.

To his (rather embarrassing level) of relief, Grian nodded, but when he actually tried to say something he sputtered and choked a bit, swallowing thickly and covered his mouth with his hand.

“It's not… I’m not- I ju- I can’t seem to stop…” Grian’s eyes were a little panicked looking as he gave up on the talking and simply wiped the hand he’d been using to cover his mouth with across his lips and, blushing a really spectacular shade of crimson, showed Iskall the now saliva slicked palm.

It took Iskall a moment to contextualize the issue and put the dots together. Only now realizing that Grian probably didn’t have any better a grip on what his body was doing than Iskall did. Less so given his past experience.

“Oh, Dude don’t worry about that!” he said with a relieved little giggle, at his own slowness in interpreting why Grian thought it was a problem. “That's a pretty standard alpha thing. So… I guess that makes it a normal beta-morph thing, too.” When Grian just looked at him like he didn’t quite believe it, Iskall leaned in a bit again and gave him his sexiest bedroom eyes “Plus, it’s fucking hot.”

“Wait, what? Alpha’s actually… drool?” he said in disbelief. “... and you think it’s... _ sexy?”  _ The way his nose scrunched up was adorable and Iskall couldn’t help but laugh at his incredulity.

“Hey now! Don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it, Bro! Haven’t you ever wondered why evey one refers to alpha kisses as ‘Fiery’ or ‘Sizzling’?” Iskall reached forward and swiped his finger along Grian’s lip gathering some of the spittle that had coated them on his thumb. “This is why.” He brought the slicked digit down to one dusty pert nipple and snickered when Grian jumped and gasped and the hormone laden fluid set the responsive flesh to buzzing.

The look he gave Iskall’s finger as it drew small wet circles around the sensitive flesh was absolutely comical.

“I honestly don’t know if that is amazing or terrifying.” Grian managed, a bit breathlessly.

“Oh it's definitely amazing.” Iskall husked, leaning in to kiss him again. Catching up as much of the buzzing substance upon his tongue as he could he then dropped down to press his now tingly lips against the other pert nipple. The way Grian tried to bite back the shocked cry made Iskall wet all over again and he quickly brought his tongue into play as he fondled and pinched at the other nipple a bit more aggressively. Grian’s hands were scrambling over him, the beta unsure whether he wanted to tug at Iskall’s hair or claw into his back as he squirmed, and Iskall was absolutely melting for it. Everything about Grian's body was screaming ‘alpha’ to Iskall's hind-brain but he was being so receptive and accepting, that Iskall was positively cruising on how much control he had. How easily Grian was letting him direct the situation.

And Iskall wanted to see him wrecked.

He was too eager and he knew it, but he couldn't find it in himself to care at that moment. He left off tormenting the beta’s sensitive chest, sitting up and sliding forward on his lap until he'd gotten himself angled just so, and their cocks were rubbing against each other as he ground down. When Grian’s mouth opened in another gasp he immediately stuck two fingers into it, pressing down on his tongue to encourage even more of that spicy spit to soak his hand. 

It was maybe a bit mean of him, if the half choked squawk Grian made was anything to go by, but as he ground his hips into the other’s and took to simply stroking the beta’s tongue, the other hermit started to moan a little louder; his eyes fluttering closed as he undulated the appendage against Iskall’s fingers

_ Oh Ho! Looks like someone has a bit of an oral fixation… _ the thought made Iskall nearly purr and he had to cool his jets all over again at the image of Grian wrapping those soft, sassy lips around his cock and wiggling his tongue against it in that same way just now…. He could spill over the mental conjuration alone.

The risk got a lot higher when some instinct in Grian was triggered and he hollowed his cheeks and began to  _ suck _ at the digits

_ Oh shit. _

“Fuck. Grian, don’t tempt me Dude.” He half expected Grian to flinch away from the implication and save him further mental imagery… However, when Grian opened hazy eyes to look at Iskall, relaxing his cheeks so the redstoner could pull his drenched fingers from his mouth it definitely wasn’t the look of a man  _ opposed _ to the idea.

“I probably wouldn't be any good at it.'' he murmured. Making Iskall swallow convulsively in response “But that felt…. I  _ liked _ how that felt.” He still blushed, but it was tamer this time, more adorable than painful looking and the way he looked up at Iskall through his lashes just about killed him on the spot.

_ Next time _ . He promised himself completely skipping over the implication of him already planning on there being a 'next time' before this time was even really underway. 

_ Focus Dude! _ He scolded himself as he restarted his brain and brought his now wet fingers down between them.  _ You’re supposed to be blowing his mind, not letting him break yours! _ He finally made the move he had been yearning for since Grian had first shed his pants to reveal that pale pink cock and wrapped his wet fingers, now covered in that tingling alpha spit, around him. 

He wasn't disappointed with the reaction.

“Holy shit!” Grian gasped, as his hips immediately began to buck up into Iskall’s fist, his fingers scrambling against his thighs. 

“Amazing right?” Iskall whispered, hand working over Grian’s length as his friend started coming apart at the seams.

**_~A~B~O~_ **

Grian’s breath came in short sharp pants as he gritted his teeth against the growing need to cum that had been barreling down on him the moment Iskall hand had started smearing him with his own new alpha-style-lube. He probably should have seen this inevitably; even with the nightly wet dreams he’d been keyed up for days now and then this entire afternoon had been one long tease as far and his body was concerned… it really wasn't that surprising he was ready to blow the second he felt a hand other than his own on him.

To add to it… Iskall was no amature. He had just about the perfect grip and rhythm going so that he hit every sensitive spot with just the exact amount of friction Grian craved and then when he twisted his wrist on the down stroke.... Oh God, he was definitely gonna cum…

“Iskahh-ll!” He panted, through his teeth, eyes squeezed tight shut as he fought his own body.

“Yes, Grian?” Even through the rushing blood in his ears he could hear that little smirk in Iskall's voice.

“Mmmmmmh! N-n-eed you to stop….” Iskall’s hand fell away quickly enough and, had Grian opened his eyes, he might have caught the momentary flash of dismay as Iskall retreated in on himself, thoughts swirling almost visibly behind his eyes. “I don- I don’t want to cum first.” Grian panted making Iskall snap out of wherever his mind had been taking him as he blinked down at Grian as the beta finally got his breathing more under control and finished with “Not polite with an omega.”

Iskall threw his head back and laughed, one of his deep belly laughs that shook his entire person and was infectious enough that even under these circumstances Grian caught the corner of his mouth twitching in a smile.

“Oh! Ha-ha-ha- You!- Haha! You sweet adorable thing!” He finally managed to get out, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes before bending down and kissing Grian on the nose. “That's really not necessary, you know.” Grian did his best to level the omega with a stern look that set the other man to laughing again though not heartily this time. “Alright! Alright. If you insist. Who am I to say no?” He leaned back a bit, bracing himself on Grian's thighs and tilting his hips so his cock was displayed prominently between them.

“So then,” He said with a softer chuckle in his voice even as he gave Grian a fairly convincing pair of bedroom eyes. “If your price is an orgasm… would you care to try your hand at it? Or shall I just put on a show for you?” The last bit was said in a decidedly more husky seductive tone and sent Grian’s head into a bit of free fall again.

Oh god.

He couldn’t stop staring down and what lay between Iskall’s legs now that it was on full display. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting but his fascination was as much for what it wasn’t as what it was. For some reason he had thought it would be notably different from his own. Smaller or more slender… but if it came right down to it there wasn’t much difference between them in size, the omega’s hair about the base was sparser and it looked finer than his, and the shaft of Grian’s was perhaps a bit thicker at the root but Iskall’s girth was a bit more substantial along the whole length, less tapered than he himself was.

It was so familiar and yet also so different.

He wanted to touch, and yet...

The thought of  _ watching _ Iskall touch himself. 

_ ...the dark alleyway, echoing out the soft pants that drew his attention. The sight of xB’s head thrown back, his throat working reflexively as he groaned, fist stuffed in his mouth trying to bottle up the sounds. His bright eyes shut tight against the surrounding world, squeezing tighter, expresion crumpling with each thrust of the other hermit’s hips…. _

The vivid flash of memory saw Grian’s stomach fill up with butterflies, and he felt his own cock twitching with excitement. 

“Could… could I maybe watch?” He was blushing again. “J-just until I know what you like?”

“Glad to see there is still something that is still very normal beta about you.” Iskall chuckled as he casually reached between his legs and swiped his hands over the shining wetness that had seeped down his thighs, gathering the slick onto his palm and dragging it up over his length. He then took himself in a loose grip and began languidly stroking his shaft. Once the shine of his slick had coated the whole length, Iskall closed his eyes, stilled his hand and set about breaking Grian’s brain.

Between the flood of alpha spit and his own overwhelmed nerves, Grian’s throat was going to end up strained with the near constant way he was swallowing.

Iskall hadn’t been overselling it when he’d said he’d put on a ‘show’ for him. He wasn’t fisting himself like Grian would have done. Instead after those first few full pumps he’d started to fuck up into his fist with long, slow, stirring thrusts of his hips. Grian couldn't have stopped his imagination from translating what that would feel like over him - _ on _ him- even if he had wanted to try.

It was hypnotizing.

And it made heat pool and bubble in his center.

He watched, enraptured as he felt that heavy coiling tension start to draw tighter and tighter in his groin again. Drawing the heat deep into himself and making a shudder run through him; it was somewhat of a revelation. Was he really getting this excited just watching his friend rub himself off? Was he panting and twitching in time with the other man and feeling that ache in his balls throb with the need for release just from  _ watching _ ? 

Apparently that answer was yes. However, the need to touch was growing.

Biting his lip at his turminety he reached up and laid his fingers alongside Iskall’s, folding his fist around that gliding hardness covered in velveteen skin. He expected Iskall would keep his own grip but the omega redstoner had other plans. 

“Tighten your grip.” He panted, dropping his own hand back to mirror his other, supporting himself more thoroughly. When Grian complied, putting more pressure into his hold, he got a hum of satisfaction and then Iskall really began to move; his thrusts picking up speed and making that swirling little twist more exaggerated each time he finished his upward advance. 

Grian finally managed to peel his eyes away from the slide of Iskall's cock through his encircling fingers as the memory of xB’s face tickled his mind and his eyes sought out Iskall’s.

His friend’s eyes were closed but the expression over the rest of his features made Grian catch his breath. Iskall’s nostrils flared, a small furrow of concentration between his brows, and he had the corner of his lip caught between his teeth. Grian found himself biting his own lip in sympathy, his own breathing gaining speed even as he wished the other man would open his eyes for him.

_ You could alway ask _ … came a tempting little whisper in his mind. Oh that wouldn’t make things awkward at all later.  _ Hey Bro, open your eyes for me. I want to see you when you cum. _ Somehow he failed to perceive the fact that if things were gonna be awkward in the morning, they had probably already crossed that bridge several articles of clothing back.

“Tighter.” Iskall husked, his pace picking up and his mouth falling open as he panted, “Close.” Grian licked his lips in anticipation, feeling that too generous alpha spit making his bitten lip tingle and a moment of inspiration hit.

He brought his free hand to his mouth and licked his palm wetly, before he cupped the slicked surface over the opening of the hand Iskall was thrusting into, so that on the next forward thrust the underside of the sensitive head licked up along the hormone lubricated slope it made there. Iskall’s eyes flew open at the sudden uptick in stimulus and Grian got to see it all.

“Oh Fuck! Gri-!” and then his teeth were clamped shut, his hips stuttering, and his keen brown eyes lost all focus, as he helplessly fell into his pleasure with a shattered bubbling moan from deep in his chest as he spilt all over Grian's hand. 

Grian was utterly enraptured at the sight of his friend and even as Iskall's hips stilled he took to stroking him just to see the way the other man shuddered as he milked every last drop of pleasure from him.

Finally Iskall managed to catch his breath and spoiled Grian’s fun as he smirked down at him and swatted his hand away from his over stimulated erection.

“Geez, Grian.” He panted through an involuntary little chuckle “Give me a tick. I’m an omega, not a cum fountain.” Grian sniggered at the turn of phrase even as he blushed a bit at his enthusiasm being so obvious. Iskall flashed a smile at him, his own little chuckle escaping him again as he leaned down and kissed Grian on the nose. He shook his head as he looked down at the mess he’d made all over Grian's hand. “You wait right there. I’ll go grab us some wool to clean up with and by the time I get back I should be ready for round two.”

Grian had to swallow a very disappointed little whimper when the warmth of Iskall suddenly disappeared from where it had made a lovely home in his lap. The colder air of the open space washed over his own erection, which was still mildly tingly from when Iskall had been working him, and he desperately wanted to reach out and pull the other man back, messy hand be damned.

To Grian's mild chagrin, despite having been the one to just orgasm, Iskall seemed to still be the more put together of the two of them and the omega was up and walking from the room before Grian could even really take the time to appreciate the view of his backside as it strolled away. Since they seemed to be taking a pause Grian thought he’d take a moment to try and clear his head a bit now that Iskall and his cloud of omega scent had left the room so he took a deep breath.

Only… the smell of Omega was still as strong as ever.

Stronger.

Grian's eyes landed on the pearl white ejaculate on his hand and he raised it closer to his face and sniffed only to be absolutely blasted with that sweet spice.  _ Well I guess that makes sense _ he thought,  _ this would be the most direct way to exchange hormones… _ he remembered the way his mouth had exploded with flavour when he’d licked at Iskall's neck and tasted the hormones there. This was a lot more potent by the smell of it…

Curiosity was Grian’s ever constant companion.

Blushing even though no one was there to see him do it he brought his fingers closer to his lips and touched the tip of his tongue to the creamy fluid... And  _ moaned _ as his senses faded the rest of the world in order to focus on the flavour. 

This made Iskall's kisses seem watered down and the heavy spices of his scent mark seem almost stale; the omega’s cum tasted like fucking candy. Here was the spice for sure but all the sweetness seemed to have been distilled down to this one blissful treat; all bright flavour wrapped honeyed goodness. The flavour literally made Grian think of his childhood and eating the SpiceDrops his grandmother used to keep in a bowl by her door. It wasn't exactly like that… but it was the closest comparison Grian’s brain could make.

It was simultaneously as comforting as it was addictive.

Without a second to consider Grian immediately began to hunt down more of that tantalizing taste, licking at the mess on his hand with long languid swipes of his tongue so as not to miss a drop.

“Fuck Bro.'' The broken husk from the door made Grian’s eyes pop open and for half a tick he felt a flush of panic at having been caught... except then he registered the absolutely broken look on Iskall’s face and what it implied. Iskall  _ liked  _ that. Grian let his eyelids fall to half mast and continued with his own version of clean up, licking the last of the omega’s spend from his palm before spreading his fingers and starting to suck off what fluid had slipped between them, pressing the pad of the digits down over his tongue in an imitation of what Iskall had done to him earlier and reveling in the heavy syrupy feeling of warmth in stirred in his core.

“Oh that’s it. No more Mr. Nice-skall.” The omega growled and he was across the room in a flash. Before Grian could even process his words, let alone his actions, the other man shoved his legs up and apart, his head diving down between them until his mouth found Grian’s erection and engulfing it in that sweltering torridity with a single fluid motion.

“Iskall!” His voice cracked in a desperate squeak as his balls lurched tight to his body with the heat of Iskall’s mouth soaking into him. It wasn’t his first blow by any means, but by the void did Isakll know what he was about. The way he seemed to pulse his tongue along the underside of Grian while he pressed the tip into the soft juncture of palate and throat made Grian’s legs shake at the intense sensations the trick was sending along all his nerves. He ended up with his hands tangled in the redstoner's thick dark hair, though whether he was trying to pull the other man off or push him further down he couldn't have really said in that moment. 

His body made the decision for him as his hips rocked forward seeking more of the delicious incalescence. Fire began to spark down his legs and into the soles of his feet, making his toes curl in delight as the coiled spring in his gut grew impossibly tight, threatening to break at any moment. “Oh gods Iskall if you… I’m gonna cum!” Too late, the damn broke with a sudden snap inside of him and all that pent up tension just suddenly released as he collapsed back into the supporting pillows, shuddering as Iskall went about literally sucking him dry.

**_~A~B~O~_ **

Iskall heard Grian’s warning and kept right on going. There was no way he was letting the guy off the hook after the way he’d been licking his hand clean of Iskall’s spend. When he felt the fingers in his hair curl tight and Grian hips start to buck into him, he loosened his jaw and let it happen; readying himself for the inevitable…

When Grian spilled into his mouth it was shocking all the same, though really it shouldn't have been. After all the other ways in which Grian’s body mimicked the alpha pattern, Iskall had still subconsciously been expecting to find his mouth flooded with that rather bland creamy nut flavor that he’d have expected from any other beta, and so he was utterly caught of guard by the hot sizzle of peppery spice that suddenly overwhelmed his tongue and palate; burning in that mind blowing way that made every omega loose their head just a  _ little _ bit. 

The rich warm taste of it filled his senses and drove him to work to get every last delicious drop, and he got back a bit of his own as he continued to suck on the cock in his mouth even after it was no longer leaking over his tongue, intentionally making Grian’s body jolt and shake in the aftermath of his orgasm as payback for Grian’s own little bout of overstim.

When at last Grian’s cock finally started to soften on his tongue, and he felt the hand on his hair start to tug a little more desperately for him to back off, he allowed himself to be pulled from the beta-morph, but immediately crawled up over the other man the moment he was clear. He dove in for a sloppy kiss, tasting himself on Grian’s tongue even as he brought the builder’s own unique flavour home. To his delight, Grian didn’t flinch away from the taste of himself, but with a gloriously mind blowing generosity, a seeming easy willingness to fulfil his partner’s every desire, Grian not only accepted the kiss but was the one who sought to deepen it.

For a time Iskall simply relaxed into the kiss. 

Finally, that tight constricting knot of nerve in his chest was coming undone. Now that they had both come; they had both touched and tasted each other, he was finally able to silence that nagging little voice in the back of his head. That nervous neurotic gremlin that was forever telling him he was pushing too hard, taking too much; forcing his own wants and desires onto his partners and not offering what the other actually wanted. 

In this moment, however, with their bodies pressed together from knee to chest, their breath mingling as their tongues danced together, Grian's hands running along his back, finding his asscheeks and pulling him closer, encouraging Iskall as he pressed his returning erection into the man below him… at last he was finally willing to let himself _ believe _ that Grian really did want this.

This wasn’t just some poorly thought out experiment to ease tense hormones. 

Grian wanted this. Wanted  _ him. _

The grind of his hips picked up speed until he felt Grian hard against him once more and rocking up in search of more friction. He broke the kiss at last with a little smirk. He knew that the beta-morph wouldn’t be needing any regen potions to see him through the night. He had enough of the alpha vibe going that there had to be at least one more load in him before he was done.

“Fuck Grian, I’m gonna ride you so hard.” He growled into the smaller man’s ear and was rewarded with a little whimpering moan and a deep whole body shudder.

And finally Iskall admitted to himself, as he raised his hips, that  _ he _ really wanted this too.

**_~A~B~O~_ **

Grian’s head was utterly disconnected from the rest of himself, still awash in the euphoria of his climax. The slow sweet kisses after hadn't hurt on that front, nor the slightly filthy exhilaration he’d felt at the taste of himself on Iskall’s breath almost uncomfortably peppery on his tongue. Some part of his brain was grumbling about the fact that he’d let Iskall finish him off that way but, overall, the post orgasmic haze was mostly positive.

He was mildly more concerned when he felt Isakll hips still grinding down against his own, the omega’s cock still hard and hot against him… but then he noticed he was actually getting hard again himself. 

Well… that was new.

It didn’t seem like Iskall was in any kind of rush, content to simply kiss and grind as Grian's body took advantage of this new found reservoir of stamina to return him to full hardness. In a remarkably short time Grian found himself hard and rocking up into the warmth of the omega over him. Their cocks, where they were trapped between them, sliding against each other in a way that felt far better than Grian would have ever imagined it would before that moment. 

Abruptly, Iskall seemed to be done with the respite as he broke the kiss and growled into Grian's ear; a promise and a threat all rolled into one mind numbing suggestion of pleasure. His gut clenched and the world dropped out from under him. Iskall's tone of aggressive intent was all the warning he had as to the immediacy of his plans. Before he could process what was really happening, the leg Iskall had braced between Grian’s own as they had kissed shifted to the outside of his thighs and yet again Grian found himself being straddled by the slightly larger man.

This time Iskall wasn’t about to be distracted from his goal.

Grian felt the rough grip of Iskall’s hand on his length once more, but he only clued into what Iskall’s intent when he felt himself being pressed into slick wetness. A single moment of panic,  _ Wait shouldn’t he need some- OHFUCK! _

Grian’s brain whited out for a tick as suddenly he found himself sliding into a hot tight channel for the first time in years and everything else became irrelevant. The sound he made as Iskall sank down over him was definitely not a flattering one, and if he’d had the wherewithal to care he’d have been highly distressed about just how wrecked he sounded; but in the bliss of the actual event he couldn't have cared if the whole server had been there to hear him.

“Oh Fuck! Oh Gods~!” He half panted, half sobbed as Iskall’s buttocks made contact with his thighs and he found himself fully sheathed in the other hermit.

“No need to be formal Grian, you can just call me Iskall.” The absolutely horrible joke in that moment of exquisite rapture was so jarring that Grian actually came back enough to himself that the groan he made next had absolutely nothing to do with the eroctic nature of the moment.

“You are awful.” He moaned and wished he could hide his head. His pained expression just served to amuse Iskall further, and as the man chuckled the sensation of his diaphragm bouncing made his passage do things that sent tormenting sensations up Grian’s cock and had him gasping. He was fighting to keep another oath behind his teeth so as not to encourage the bad jokes further. Pointless endeavour really.

“How can you call me ‘Awful’ at a time like this?” Iskall chuffed, undulating his hips and making Grian gasp at the incredible tightness as it started shifting over him. “Awful… I think what you mean to say was ‘You’re in  _ Awe of my divine Booty. _ ’”

“Please. Please, stop.” He pleaded even as he fought the semi-hysterical urge to laugh. 

“Mmmmmm. I think stopping is the opposite of what you  _ really _ want.” Iskall smirked down at him stopping those little teasing movements and really rolling his hips in a backward curl that had most of Grian’s length pulling free before he reversed and shoved back down. 

And sure enough, Grian definitely didn’t want that to stop anytime soon.

He grabbed for Iskall’s hips and encouraged the omega to repeat the motion which earned him another smirk but the other complied readily enough, slowly rolling and curling his hips over Grian’ whole length and making his breath grow more ragged by the second. At least he wasn’t alone as he unraveled. Above him Iskall’s breathing was growing more ragged as he kept grimacing and making small strained noises in the back of his throat that sent little jolts of pure lust along Grian’s spine each time he heard one. 

Then Iskall seemed to find whatever it was he was looking for with his shifting pattern as on one forward slide he suddenly gave a stuttering gasp and fell forward, his hands landing on Grian's chest as he braced himself to hold the angle. Grian felt his hole clench so tightly he saw literal sparks. 

Then Iskall really began to  _ move _ .

Grian was shouting his cries of delight as he tried to match the sharper more urgent thrusts with his own semi-involuntary movements and losing all sense every time he felt himself bottoming out. Iskall seemed nearly as lost, his head thrown back, sweat starting to spring up over his skin, his voice cracking on an aching groan each time he hit the mark and caused his body to clench down over Grian .

The sights. The sounds. The sensations. It was suddenly all spiraling together and Grian felt himself starting to fall, his heels scrabbling on the bed as he tried to thrust up into the heavier man.

“Oh fuck. Ah! Hnng- Shit! Iskall I’m-!” 

"Don't you dare!" Iskall snarled his fingers digging into Grian's pecs painfully as he somehow increased the fervor of his own thrusting. The increased pace making the sway and slap of his cock just that little bit more so that it caught Grian’s eye.

_ Oh thank god! _ He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out no matter how hard he tried as his brain was flooded with overwhelming quintessential propinquity of climax and if he tried to strangle it now he was certain he’d break under the pressure. With a speed born of desperation he smeared his hand across his mouth and wrapped it around Iskall's bobbing cock stroking it sloppily and he finally let his own muscles collapse into a shaking sweet release as Iskall came utterly undone over him.

**_~A~B~O~_ **

Iskall had to take a moment to just breathe, as his body trembled with equal parts satisfaction and exhaustion. His head was loose and floaty and left him feeling a little giddy if fatigued after all that.

It had been a good while since he felt this fucked out, his legs and arms were quite literally shaking with the dump of serotonin infused adrenaline coursing through him. He started to come back to his surroundings slowly, one sensation at a time. 

First the scent, the spicy stink of sex thick and heavy in his nose. The sounds, the ragged quavery pants amidst the heavy stillness. The feel, the heave of Grian’s chest under his palms, sharp hips digging into his inner thighs, and the torpid sloppy feel of a softening cock in his ass.

Obviously Grian must have found his own release but fuck if Iskall had noticed when. He felt a bit bad about that. Sure he was always a bit self center in bed but he couldn’t believe he’d been so very unaware as to completely have missed out on his partner climax. But that had just been…  _ mega _ . Grian’s cock had felt like it had been purpose built to fuck into his prostate and when he felt that tingling grip… he shuddered again at the memory. His channel clenched down, and he could feel his body trying to force Grian from him. 

With an exhausted little groan, he raised himself up, feeling a monetary resistance as he first began to lift his weight almost as if… But no, that was ridiculous. Hormones and scent and producing a bit of extra body fluid was all fine and well, but there was no way the beta-morph’s body’s tricks included the ability to  _ knott. _ Iskall pulled up again this time sliding easily off of Grain, it was probably just his tired legs making him think crazy thoughts. He flopped onto the bed with a sigh as their bodies came apart leaving one man cold and the other empty, and both of them feeling a little less for it.

_ Really should get up and clean off... _ Iskall thought, though his inner monologue sounded whiney in his head at the prospect of rousing himself from the pleasant post orgasm lethargy he was adrift in...

He was rather rudely jolted out the hazy doze when something cold was pressed into the as of yet still over warm skin at the base of his neck. He yelped and flinched away glaring up and where Grian had pulled himself up into a more stable sitting position and was now snickering down at him.

“Rude.” he grumbled, glaring through one cracked eye.

“Thought you could use a drink.” Grian said, lifting the bottle of water Iskall had left at the bedside away from his skin and into his field of vision. At the sight of the liquid the horribly dry state of Iskall’s throat became too much to bear and he managed to find what little strength he had left to raise himself up enough to take the proffered bottle. “Did that wool you went to get end up anywhere near the bed? ‘Cause I'm sorry, you might have to wait if I need to walk more than two or three steps” Grian huffed in amusement, taking a sip from the second water bottle himself.

Iskall honestly couldn't remember where or when the wool had left his hand in his slightly frenzied return to the bed before he swallowed Grian's cock; and right now he didn't really care. Finishing the last of the water he grabbed one of the spare pillows, peeled the case from it, and used the subpar material to wipe down the mess he’d left on Grian’s abdomen, before giving the most cursory of swipes between his legs and tossing the soiled cloth off the bed. 

“There. All better. Now get down here, I want cuddles.” He muttered, tugging at Grian’s arm until he relented and shuffled down so he was flatter on the bed and Iskall could curl against him. Tossing an arm and a leg over the beta’s smaller frame; nestling his face into the hollow of Grian’s neck with a contented sigh. “Mmmmm. Much better.”

“You know, we're still probably gonna be gross in the morning.” He heard Grian mutter.

“Then I guess it's a good thing I have a nice shower for us to clean off in.” He said with a sleepy smirk.

“Oh, just go to sleep already, you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** _Well Now I can officially stop apologizing for the lack of smut **(;-P)**. I believe I have finally earned my ‘Explicit’ rating with this. And there is more yet to ~~(cum)~~ come! I know I’m asking a lot cause commenting on smut is hard…. But-Pretty-Pwease-Pleading-Puppy-Eyes if there was ever a chapter I crave comments and feedback on more it would be this one! **(^人^)** _
> 
> My eternal gratitude to My amazing Beta readers! [ MRLT85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTL85), [IanNeverWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanNeverWrites) & [Russet Down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetDown/pseuds/RussetDown)  
>   
> Pppssssssst.  
> Have you read [A Question for Pandora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890702) yet? ~~Cause you totally should have! Go on! get on it!~~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Omegaverse Snapshots: A Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283373) by [Shadowfire_RavenPheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix/pseuds/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix)
  * [SnapShot 3.1 - Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378071) by [Shadowfire_RavenPheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix/pseuds/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix)




End file.
